Burning Love
by monkey mayhem 007
Summary: Liley. Romance blossoms, will it last? A mysterious Psycho starts becoming obsessed with Hannah Montana, what will happen? Follow Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson and Michael as they cope with teenage life and living the life of a teen popstar.
1. Girl Problems!

**Author's Note ::** Hey there, well this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update regularly and please feel free to R&R all comments are welcome. Sorry if the first chapter is boring but I had to get you into the characters and what was happening in their lives. Anyway enjoy……Later

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Uh, hello?" Lily Trescott had just been woken up by the ringing of her phone.

"_Whoever it is better have a good reason for calling"_ She thought grumpily.

"Hiya Lils, sorry did I wake you?" Miley Stewart, Lily's Best friend answered in her ear.

"No it's okay, what's up?" Lily said yawning, she sat up in bed.

"Nothing I just wondered if you wanted to come to my house later, Oaken's coming so we were just gonna watch a film or something, you up for it?"

"Yeah ok sounds good, what time will I come round?" Looking at her alarm clock, Lily noticed it was only 10:25am.

"Well Oliver is coming at 1, is that ok for you?

"Yeah no problem" replied Lily

"Cool I'll see you later then, can't wait!" Miley squealed

"Yeah me neither, Bye Miley"

"Bye Lily" Miley hung up as did Lily. Lily flopped back on her bed, sighing to herself. She had problems, girl problems. They weren't problems to do with her; they were problems to do with a certain girl, a girl who just happened to be her best friend. Yes! Lily Trescott was in love with Miley Stewart, who was not only her best friend but also happened to be teen pop star Hannah Montana. That wasn't a problem for Lily; it just meant she had less hope that Miley might be interested in plain, old her and more interested in someone famous or rich like Jake Ryan the amazing zombie slayer.

"Pfft!" Lily scoffed, "anyone can kick and punch a group of dead guys, it's not that special"

"_What's a girl to do? Well Oliver says to tell her, Jackson says to tell he, Michael says to tell her and a part of me says go for it but the other part of me is saying other things, its just no use. Maybe I should just come right out and say. No. What if she doesn't feel the same, wow major embarrassment and rejection not to mention the uncomfortable situation we'd be in. It would seriously damage our friendship. But...what if she did feel the same, now, that would be great, getting to date a sweet, beautiful, funny, sexy, girl. Then Lola would have a gorgeous girlfriend too. Oh...who am I kidding, Miley would never think twice about me! Plus I'm a girl!" _Lily gave another loud sigh of frustration.

Deciding she wouldn't fall back asleep and shouldn't think about Miley anymore, the subject was major stressful, she got up out her bed and went to get a shower. 10 minutes later she was out and choosing what to wear; a pair of jeans, a white top and trainers. She straightened her hair down, sprayed on some diesel, and applied a little eye-liner. When she was satisfied with what she saw she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as she entered the kitchen she could smell her mother's cooking.

"Morning Sweetie!" Lily's mother smiled as she got out 4 plates. Lily's Father was already sitting at the table with the paper in one hand and a steaming hot cup of coffee in the other. Michael, Lily's older brother was in the living room, Lily could hear the sound of rayman kicking ass on the Tv. Lily sat down and yawned again.

"Michael, breakfast" Mrs Trescott shouted through to her older child. She served breakfast and Michael came through and sat next to his Father and Lily.

"Alright there, Squirt" Michael smiled as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Alright there, Pig" Lily made a face at him, he was so disgusting sometimes. However he just smiled at her.

"Play nice you two" Mr Trescott laughed as he put down his paper and began eating his breakfast.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" he asked.

"I'm going to Miley's" Lily said as she picked up a bit of sausage. Lily's mother and father both looked at each, Lily didn't notice but Michael did, he eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh...em...well have fun sweetheart" Lily Mother smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Michael?"

"Eh...well me and Jackson are just gonna chill at Rico's then don't know, maybe go back to his or come here. We'll decide later. Oh by the way dad, there's a Hannah Montana concert coming up soon, could you maybe get tickets. I've never seen her sing, maybe me and Lily could go" Lily glared at him, he just smirked, "Plus she's Hot! Don't you think so Lils?"

"What….eh…no, well I hadn't noticed" Lily said turning a little red.

"What but you've got all those posters and Hannah Montana gear that you used to collect, surely you must have noticed."

"Well…eh…sure she's pretty but I don't find her hot, that's only you. You Perv!"

"_Wow, that was a close one, what's he playing at" _Lily thought annoyed. Michael on the other hand had been using it to find out what was up their parents. When he had asked Lily, whether she found Hannah hot, his mother looked worried yet interested, his father had coughed behind the paper he had been reading again. Then when she replied she thought she was pretty not hot, his mother's face had looked somewhat relaxed again.

"_Something funny's going on and I'm gonna find out what" _He thought. Finishing his breakfast, he put his plate in the washing machine and went back through to his game. Lily followed suit. She sat down next to him.

"What was all that about?" She whispered.

"Nothing" he simply replied keeping his eyes on the screen.

"And the reason you did it was because?"

"Because…..it was fun to watch you blush and squirm!" He began to laugh; she squealed and grabbed the nearest pillow.

"You are such a geek, Michael!" She was laughing too, as she hit him with the pillow several times. Michael made a grab for Lily but she threw the pillow at his head and made a run for the stairs.

"To slow, big bro!" she shouted as she thumped up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, Yeah" he mumbled smiling as he turned back to his game.

**Author's Note :: **So what did you guys think?? Should I continue or just give up now???


	2. We Know!

**Author's Note ::** Second Chapter up. I plan on at least more than 25 chapters hopefully if not then oh well. Enjoy Chapter 2…Later

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

20 minutes later, Michael gave up. He switched off the console and the TV then checked his watch, 11.30am. He decide now was the best time to confront his parents, they were both still in the kitchen and Lily was up in her room doing whatever girls do. He walked into the kitchen and sat back at the breakfast table, his parents looked up at him.

"Ok what's going on, Mum?" He found his mother was easier to get to than his Father.

"Whatever do you mean Dear?" she replied busying herself with drying the cutlery.

"I mean..." he sighed, "Why are you acting so weird? Ever since Lily said she was going to Miley's you have been acting so strangely? Do you not want Lily to go about with Miley? Don't you like Miley?"

"Don't be silly sweetheart, of course we like Miley; she is such a sweet and caring girl, as is her family. Plus she's Lily's best friend."

"Ok...well if it's not that then what the heck is it?" Michael said exasperated, he wasn't getting anywhere. Mr Trescott put down his sports magazine and looked from his son to his wife.

"I think we should tell him, darling"

"Tell me what?" Michael looked from his Mother to his Father.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Trescott replied to her husband, he nodded.

"Dad?"

"_It like I'm not even here_" Michael thought. Mrs Trescott sat down next to her husband and looked at her son, taking a deep breath she began.

"Alright dear, the reason we have been acting so strangely this morning is because we know!"

"You...eh…you know?" Michael replied a little confused.

"Yes dear. We know"

"O...k. What exactly is it that you know?"

"We know about Lily"

"_What, geez how do they know? Oh no have I told them…..no I'm sure I haven't….I would have remembered. Ok Michael play it cool, they might be talking about a whole different thing, just because they say they know doesn't mean their talking about knowing Lily is gay." _He tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"You know what about Lily?" His parents smiled.

"Oh give it up dear" Mrs Trescott laughed, "We know that Lily is gay, and that she happens to like her best friend."

Michael sat there looking dumb; he certainly wasn't ready for that. He recovered quickly though.

"_Well they don't look angry or disgusted, so I guess that's a good thing. Wow definitely wasn't expecting to hear that today, did she tell them? No, she would have told me. Did they guess? It would have been hard, Lily is good at hiding how she feels. I wonder what they think about it, I mean I have no problem with my little sister being gay or that she fancies Miley Stewart. Infact I'm quite proud, she picked a good one, I must be rubbing off on her. But I mean she is their daughter so they probably will feel different about the situation."_

Sighing Michael replied, "How did you guy's find out?"

This time Mr Trescott spoke, "Well son when you're a parent you can usually tell your child inside out. We can see the way Lily looks at Miley when she thinks Miley isn't looking, it's the same look I had when I first saw you Mother in the flower store. Or when you were teasing Lily earlier about that young Hannah Montana, she was blushing when you asked whether she thought the girl was hot. That confirmed our suspicions. The signs were all there"

"Do you have a problem with it Dad?"

"God no. She's still my little girl and she can't do anything that will ever change that. I'm proud of her and I always will be, I don't care who she loves as long as she's happy, that's my main priority. My little girl's happiness" Michael looked relieved.

"_Thank god for that, ok one last person"_

"Mom? What about you? What do you have to say about all of this?" he looked cautiously at his mother's expression, but he needn't have been worried, she was smiling.

"My opinion is exactly the same as your Fathers. You two are my little babies and that won't ever change. I only want the best for my children, no matter what the best may be."

"Well this is great news, I honestly thought you guy's would be angry or disgusted with Lily but you're not, so, it's all fine now. She doesn't have to worry about telling you now but you have to act surprised and stuff when she tells you or she'll know you both knew"

"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine. We'll wait as long as it takes for her to feel ready to tell us." Mr and Mrs Trescott both got up to leave.

"Well now everything is out in the open and sorted, we are off shopping, there's money on the table if you need it, tell your sister we will be back at around 3 so she knows she can come home if she wants" Mrs Trescott kissed Michael on the top of the head while Mr Trescott went to get his coat.

"Wait before you go, I'm still confused, if you to knew about Lily and you were both ok with it, why were you acting so strange this morning?" Michael said looking thoughtfully.

Mrs Trescott blushed lightly, "Let's just say Lily is quite vocal in her sleep about Miley"

Michael looked confused then caught on what his Mother was talking about, "Oh...eh...I see" He coughed uncomfortably hearing that his sister had been dreaming about Miley.

"Bye Sweetheart"

"See you later Son"

"Later" Michael closed the door and leant against it.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. _"Well that went well, at least I know they don't mind, Lily will be over the moon when she tells them and they are pleased for her. I'm glad they didn't freak out, I couldn't handle it if Lily and my parents were unhappy, plus I'd be stuck in the middle. I'd never bail on Lily though, she's my little sister. Now all we need to do is get Lily and Miley together, Jackson can handle Miley and I'll handle Lily, Oliver can help me. Lily is way to stubborn for her own good, Oliver should be a great help, he could persuade Cruella de Vil to leave Dalmatian puppies alone and kidnap squirrels instead. If only he could persuade girls to go out with him, well Jackson and I could help him there. Anyway we are going to be late, better get going"_

"LILY" Michael shouted.

"WHAT" Lily shouted back.

"COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE, MILEY WILL BE WAITING!!" He waited for her reply.

"SHUT UP!" Michael laughed, moments later Lily came bounding down the stairs.

"I should never have told you I liked Miley"

"You're glad you told me. Anyway I only use Miley because it makes you move faster, now let's go" He said opening the front door, Lily walked outside and waited for Michael.

"Hurry up then" She said smirking

"Oh wow coming from the girl who moves as slow as grandma!" He laughed. They lived 5 minutes away from the Stewart household so they walked down the street, talking and laughing. 5 minutes later, they were at the Stewart's front door.

"Ready?" Michael asked Lily

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lily replied

"No reason" He smirked and chapped the front door.

"_This is going to be a fun day!" _Michael thought happily. Lily spotted the look on his face.

"_What the hell is he planning?" _She thought suspiciously, she wasn't going to take her eyes or ears off Jackson or Michael today, that was for sure, not after a look like that. It meant trouble and it usually meant trouble for her!

**Author's Note :: **Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Damn it, Oliver!

**Author's Note ::** Thanks for the reviews so far and it's great that my story has been faved already, I must be doing well. Well here's Chapter 3….later : D

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

Inside the Stewart household, Miley was freaking out while Jackson looked on in amusement from his seat on the couch.

"Oh my god, that will be Lily and Michael. I'm not even ready yet, Oliver is still to get here, Daddy's not back with the film and there are no sweets left in the cupboard," Miley said as she closed the cupboard door.

"Miley would you relax, Oaken will be here soon and Dad is getting the film, the pizza and snacks. So don't worry. Anyway I'm sure Lily will drop dead when she sees you in that outfit, so I wouldn't bother changing." Jackson laughed as he pointed at Miley's clothing; a short skirt, a whitey pink t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. She had her hair down and her make-up on.

"Right ok" Miley replied as she made her way to answer the door. She stopped,"You really think she'll like it?"

"Do I think she'll like it?" He laughed, "Of course she'll like it, god Miley, the girl is totally into you. She practically swoons whenever you're in the room. Not that your much better, you totally want her ass, you said it yourself"

"When?"

"Last Night! If I remember rightly you said, oh…..Lily you are a fantastic kisser….Mmmm yeah baby right there…..oh god I want you so much" Jackson said imitating Miley then he burst into fits of laughter, Miley blushed bright red.

"Oh no you didn't hear that, oh god, I wonder if Daddy did" She said looking worried

"Nah he would have said something! Anyway you better get the door or else they're gonna leave" Jackson said getting up, Miley ran to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey guys" Miley smiled, looking from Michael to Lily as she closed the door.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Michael said

"Sorry. I was in my room fixing my hair and stuff and Jackson was to lazy to get off his fat arse to answer the door"

"Hey, it takes a lot of time and effort to get an arse this round, Alright there Michael my man!" Jackson said punching Michael in the shoulder. Miley turned to Lily and smiled, Lily smiled back.

"Hi Lily"

"Hi Miley"

"Pathetic!" Michael coughed quietly. The girls turned to look at him, he proceeded to pretend to cough, Jackson hit him on the back as both boys tried to hide their grins and their sniggers. Lily glared at Michael while Miley just rolled her eyes at Jackson.

"Anyway…..we're off to the surf shack then we're gonna cruise the beach for smoking hot ladies!" The boys high-fived each other," So you know have fun, Dad should be home soon and Oaken should be here shortly. Don't do anything we wouldn't!" Jackson smirked as he opened the front door with Michael behind him.

"Oh by the way Lily, Mum says she'll be home by 3 so you can go home whenever you want after 3" Michael said

"Right thanks Michael, see you later, Bye Jackson" Lily replied.

"Later Guys" Jackson shouted as he closed the door after Michael.

"Yeah later" Miley shouted just before the door closed.

"_Right ok, here we go, just relax Miley it's no different to any other day, Lily comes over looking as gorgeous as ever, Oliver comes too, we all watch a film and eat pizza then they go home, it's not that hard."_

Lily on the other hand was nervous as hell. _"Gheez! Is she trying to kill me. Look at what she's wearing, wow, she looks sexy. She could wear a bin bag and still pull off the sexy look, how the hell can I concentrate when she looks like that. She looks so hot and beautiful! Damn my teenage hormones!" _Lily thought as she looked at Miley legs. Miley turned and looked at her, she quickly diverted her eyes to Miley's face and smiled again.

"_Shit, did she see me checking her out? Oh god!"_

"So……" Miley said walking towards the kitchen, "I've got this CD signing thing coming up and I was wondering if Lola was coming or not? I mean if you don't want to come its fine…." Lily cut in.

"Of course Lola's coming, what would Miss Montana do without her lovely sidekick?"

_"Thank god she didn't see me!"_

"Plus I want a signed CD!" Lily said happily

"But Lily I could just sign one and give you it right now" Miley said laughing.

"I know but it's more fun pretending your best friend isn't Hannah Montana and then standing in a queue to get your CD signed, like the old days" They both giggled.

_Flashback_

"_Oliver! Hey Oliver! Oh my god, look at this. It's a signed Hannah Montana CD, It's her new one."_

"_Wow that's cool Lily. How did you get it? I had to wait forever in the queue and by the time I got to the front she was leaving."_

"_Well I was coming out of the toilet and I bumped into someone, I said sorry and went to help them up, that's when I noticed I had bumped into Hannah Montana. She apologised and then smiled. Then she asked my name and took my CD, I told her, and she wrote on the CD. Next thing I know there's this lady, who Hannah called Roxie, all over me and searching me and stuff. Hannah told her I was ok and Roxie stopped, then she said she had her eyes on me. Anyway Hannah said see you later and I sort of waved and said yeah ok bye. And that was it. But gheez do you know how long I have waited to meet Hannah Montana?"_

"_Well Hannah Montana began singing about 3 weeks ago; you liked her after a week so I'd say about 2 weeks."_

"_Exactly!" _

"_Well….wow you're so lucky Lily, I wish I had met her, but I guess she'll have to wait till the next signing till she can get her hands on the Ollie Trolley!! Anyway let's go my mum will drop you off on the way home if you want?"_

"_Thanks Oliver"_

"_No problem. So can I touch it?"_

_End of Flashback_

"That was the beginning of what was to be a beautiful friendship later on in life" Miley said as she bent down to find two glasses for her and Lily.

"You said it!" Lily replied smiling, she tried to divert her eyes from Miley's ass but her eyes couldn't help but stray.

"So my Dad's renting the grudge for us to watch, I hear it's a little scary. You ever saw it?" Miley said as she continued to look for glasses.

"Uh huh" Lily replied dumbly,"Eh… em…no I've not seen it, Michael has though. He says it was rubbish, there were jumpy bits but it wasn't that scary" She diverted her eyes again as Miley stood up with the glasses and turned to look at Lily.

"_God you Perv, Stop checking her out and staring at her, she's gonna catch you and then you'll be sorry. You shouldn't stare at your best friend's curves, its wrong! _Lily blushed and looked down.

"_Lily was looking at my ass! I'm certain. Is she blushing? Awww she's so cute when she's flustered." _Miley thought, staring at Lily's head.

"Lils do you want Diet Irn-Bru or Diet Coke?" Miley put the glasses on the counter as Lily looked up.

"Diet Irn-Bru please"

"K" Miley replied smiling. Miley walked around to go to the fridge but she tripped on one of the chair legs and went flying into Lily who wasn't prepared. Miley fell pulling Lily with her. They hit the ground with a thump, Lily on top of Miley.

"Ouch…Are you okay?" Lily said looking at Miley's face.

"Ah…eh Yeah I'm okay" Miley replied scrunching up her eyes, when she opened them again Lily was looking at her, her face close to Miley's. She suddenly realised their position, Lily must have too. Lily looked at Miley, her eyes flashing between Miley's lips and eyes. She slowly began to lower her head, her eyes slowly drifting from Miley's eyes and focussing on a pair of pink lips. Miley knew what Lily was doing and she was nervous yet excited. Lily was so close and they both closed their eyes. Lily was millimetres away from kissing her when a loud banging noise came from the door. This broke the girls from their heated moment, Miley's eyes flew open and Lily quickly got off Miley. Miley quickly stood up too, looking anywhere but Lily. She headed for the door, flustered. Lily was left standing, breathing heavy and thinking about what had just happened or what had just about happened.

_"Jesus, we just about kissed. What the hell was I thinking? Although Miley didn't seem to back away, did she close her eyes too? Great, this is just great. We'll have to talk about this, oh no"_ Lily's brain was in overdrive. She looked up to see Oliver staring at her; Miley looked at her then at Oliver.

"I'm just going up to check something, there's juice if you want it Oliver, be right back" She quickly sped up the stairs, leaving Oliver and Lily on their own.

"Okay spill, what's happened?" Oliver said sighing.

**Author's Note :: **Wow almost kiss, damn Oliver for interrupting things. Chapter 4 soon : P, let's find out what happens next. R&R plz

**P.S ::** What chapter do you guys want Miley and Lily to get together; I was thinking maybe 4 or 5. Then we can move onto the

more storylines : D


	4. Confessions of Two Girls In Love!

**Author's Note ::** Well after a long time of thinking I've decided chapter ? will be when they get together P. You'll have to read to find out if it's this chapter or the next or maybe the next. I love being evil : D Anyway enjoy….later

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

"Well...we…er...wealmostkissed" Lily whispered looking down to cover her embarrassment from Oliver.

"What?" Oliver said confused, Lily had mumbled something quickly and he couldn't make it out.

Sighing Lily looked up, smiling sheepishly, "We almost kissed"

"You Almost Kissed"

"Gheez Oliver, just shout it out to the whole world"

"Sorry but wow, really, what happened?" Lily nodded and proceeded to tell Oliver about the fall and what had followed after it.

"And that's why she ran up to her room" Lily concluded sighing sadly.

"Well there's only one thing you can do. You have to tell her." Oliver smiled as Lily head shot up

"What, are you mad? What the hell am I meant to say, Oh hey Miley I know we just about kissed and that so I thought I'd tell you I'm gay and I find you incredibly hot! That's why I wanted to kiss you."

"Well from what you've said it seems she could feel the same as you. What do you have to lose?"

"A great friendship!"

"But you could gain a great relationship with someone you really like and know very well and still have your friendship"

Lily looked annoyed, "Huh! Who asked you anyway?"

"You did, when you told me you liked her from the beginning. Besides you know I'm right so just swallow your pride and fear of rejection and go up there and tell her." Replied Oliver with determination in his voice, he had to get Lily to tell Miley. Michael had called him and told him about Miley and Lily and asked him to try and persuade Lily, he was happy to do it. His two best friends together and happy, he had no problem with that so he had agreed almost straight away.

"I know. And I want to tell her, it's just I'm scared. I'm scared she'll say she doesn't feel the same and then she might end up hating me. I'm scared we'll lose our friendship. I'm scared off letting everything out and then getting my heart crushed when she rejects me. But you know what else, I'm also scared that if she did feel the same and we started dating and stuff, I'm scared she'll realise I wasn't what she wanted and dump me for some jock with muscles. I couldn't handle it Oliver"

"I know Lils but you have to give credit to Miley, she would never do that to you and you know it. I see the way Miley is with you, she could never hate you and she'd never want to lose your friendship. But maybe you should be talking about this with Miley" Oliver replied softly.

"Yeah you're right, I think I'll go see her and have a talk, get things out in the open. I'll tell her that I really like her, she's gorgeous, sexy, funny, cute, sweet and the best friend a girl could ever have, I'll tell her that if she doesn't feel the same then I can live with that but I couldn't live with it if she hated me or if she cut me from her life. If she says she feels the same, I'll tell her we can take things at her face, anything she wants because I love her and I'd do anything for her." Lily said passionately.

"_Wow she really does love Miley, Michael was right! I wonder if Jackson's right about Miley then" _Oliver was about to speak when someone got there before him.

"You don't have to tell her anything, she heard everything" Miley stood there with tears in her eyes and smiling softly. Oliver, deciding they needed privacy, said he'd be outside when they were finished. Lily looked to Miley who was silently crying. Lily walked over to Miley and pulled her into a hug, Miley cried on her shoulder.

"Hey Miley, it's alright, don't cry" Lily soothed.

"I know but...I'm sorry" she sniffed.

"What are you sorry about?" Lily said as she rubbed Miley's back gently up and down.

"I'm sorry for running away, I should have stayed to talk about it, talk about us" Miley replied

Lily sighed softly against Miley, "Hey, I don't blame you for running away, I should have followed you but I was to chicken, not that that's a change. Remember the egg hunt with Roxie. Damn that woman can run fast!" Miley giggled against her. Lily pulled back to look at Miley. Miley's eyes were red and puffy, Lily wiped away a few stray tears.

"Did you mean all those things you said?" Miley said unsurely, looking at Lily who was smiling.

"If I didn't mean them, do you think I would have said them, especially to Oliver. Besides I didn't even know you were there" Miley hugged back into Lily's embrace, her arms around Lily's neck, she felt totally safe in Lily's arms. Lily a little surprised, quickly recovered and tightened her arms around Miley's waist.

"I love you too Lily, I always have and don't worry, I'll never hurt you or dump you for a jock with muscles." Miley whispered in Lily's ear softly. Lily laughed into Miley's hair, she was so happy.

"We'll take this as slow as you want, no rush, we'll do this together."

"Okay, that's perfect for me" Miley smiled too. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"_Life can't get any better than this" _They thought happily at the same time.

"I better go tell Oliver it's safe to come in now" Lily giggled

"I'll get the drinks ready for my Dad coming in, he's taking a long time" Lily went to walk away, gently dragging her hand out of Miley's. Miley walked over to the fridge to get the juice whilst Lily went to get Oliver. She walked out the back with a great, big grin on her face and he laughed.

"I guess you guys talked and it went well"

"Yeah we did, it went really well. Miley feels the same way." Lily smiled a teary smile, Oliver got up and hugged her.

"Aww, That's great Lils, I'm really pleased for you, but I won't say I told you so" He smirked, she pulled back and slapped him around the head.

"Hey what was that for?" He laughed, she smirked.

"It was for being a know-it-all" They both laughed.

"Anyway I'm dead happy for you, finally my two best friends who have been dancing around each other for the past few months have finally got together, and they're such a cute couple too. It's a shame I can't get a girlfriend." He said sadly.

"Oh Oliver don't worry you will, no girl can resist Smoking Oaken's charms" She smiled trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Smoking Oaken is gonna get a girl, the Ollie Trolley has left the station and is in full gear ready to pick up all the hot babes" He smiled happily at the thought, "You think your bro can give me some pointers"

"Eh...Michael isn't much better with girl but am it's for a try"

"Great. Well let's get inside, your lady is waiting" Lily laughed at Oliver who was smirking evilly.

"I'm going to get that all the time aren't I" Lily smiled coyly.

"Yep, and don't think Jackson and Michael won't do it" He said putting his arm around Lily's shoulder, and walking towards the house.

Lily sighed and made a face, "Oh no, I'll never hear the end of it. Plus all the endless questions. Aaargh!"

**Author's Note :: **Well it was chapter 4 they got together, thought I'd make it chapter 4 coz I can do more storylines now. Oliver and OC, Parent troubles, dinner, Stalkers, Miley/Lily, Jackson and Michael stuff, Hannah Montana, Jealousy, Miley/Boy troubles, you name it!! Lol But it'll be in the later chapters. So hope you enjoyed it. R&R : D Chapter 5 soon.

**P.S. :: **I'm planning on a sequel, in case anyone's interested lol : D


	5. I Forgot!

**Author's Note ::** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had exams and stuff  Anyway here's chapter 5 enjoy. 

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

Oliver and Lily entered the kitchen to find 3 glasses of juice but no Miley.

"Miley!" Lily shouted. They heard a shout from upstairs and then a bang.

"Coming!" Miley shouted back.

Oliver and Lily both burst out laughing. Oliver took his drink and Lily got hers and Miley's and they both went over to sit on the couch.

"That bang didn't sound good" Oliver said taking a sip of his drink then putting it on the table, he got up to switch the TV on and to look for the remote.

"No, she's probably fallen over one of the many pairs of shoes she has" Lily laughed. She suddenly became serious, but still had a soft smile on her face. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she said softly

"For?" He replied looking a little confused.

"Well, you know, for giving me that extra push and encouragement I needed so I could tell Miley about what she had overheard earlier. And just thanks for accepting it too; god knows what we'd do without you" Lily watched as Oliver found the remote then came back to sit on the couch. He turned to face her, his expression serious too.

"Hey look, it's no big deal, really. And as for accepting it, of course I would accept, it doesn't matter that my two best friends fall in love and they happen to be girls, I don't care, I just care that they are happy and anyone who disagrees, well then, bullocks to them!" They both laughed. They heard Miley coming down the stairs just as Mr Stewart came in the front door with his hands full of bags followed by Roxie.

"Hey Mr S!" Lily and Oliver said at the same time. They cautiously watched Roxie walk past them.

"Hey guys" Mr Stewart replied, "Alright there bud!" He smiled fondly at his daughter as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"Hi daddy, yeah everything's perfect!" Miley smiled knowingly at Lily and Oliver, her eyes twinkling. Oliver smirked at Lily who just grinned widely back at him. "Hey Roxie" Miley said to her bodyguard as she followed Mr Stewart into the kitchen,

"Who are those two?" Roxie said pointing at Lily and Oliver on the couch. They both looked slightly worried.

"That's Oliver and Lily remember, my friends" "_Ok so that was a sort of lie, one is my friend but the other one happens to be more than a friend" _Miley thought giddily.

"Hmmmm, ok. But I've still got my eye on you two," She said looking at Lily and Oliver and indicating to her eyes with her two fingers, "Don't think I've forgotten about that Egg Hunt, little miss egg snatcher! And what are you smirking at boy? I ain't forgotten you! So watch yourself coz Roxie's everywhere, all the time, she's like a tiger on the hunt, ready to pounce on anyone that Roxie thinks is up to something!" There was a bang outside and the sound of a cat meowing, Roxie took off for the back door whilst Miley and Mr Stewart laughed; Lily and Oliver sat looking even more worried and nervous.

"Hey, don't worry you two, that's Roxie's way of being friendly" Mr Stewart said as he unpacked the bags, Miley began to help him.

"Wow hate to see when she's unfriendly!" Oliver said scratching his head. He jumped as the front door was thrown open and in ran Roxie.

"Someone say Roxie!" She said looking between Miley, Mr Stewart, Oliver and Lily.

"Yeah" Mr Stewart said, "We're gonna watch that film and eat some pizza, you wanna join or continue spying on our neighbours and chasing their cats?!" Miley giggled behind her father.

Roxie looked ready to run again but her back straightened up and she smiled. "Well I suppose Roxie could spare a little time to watch a film and have a snack" She walked round and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Great, now someone get the film sorted, there's juice, pizza, popcorn, sweets or crisps if anyone wants anything, good now lets get the night started" Mr Stewart smiled clapping his hands together. Oliver put the film in and sat back on the couch, Miley and her father came over with the juice, popcorn and pizza and put it on the coffee table then sat down, Miley next to Lily and Mr Stewart next to Oliver. Miley got as close to Lily as she possibly could without making it too obvious, Lily inwardly grinned. The movie began and she checked her watch, 5.50pm. _"Wow time flies when you're having fun" _She thought surprised. O_k so she and Miley hadn't had any of that kind of fun yet, but she could wait, she didn't want to rush things and freak Miley out. Infact she was kind of glad they were taking things slowly because this was all new to her too. She was a little nervous though. How far would they actually take it? Beyond making out? I mean they were both 16, coming up 17, Lily being the older of the two of them. But even at 16 Lily would fantasize like any normal teenager. Lily had never been with a girl before, would she do it right? Michael, who had thoroughly embarrassed her by talking about her and Miley having sex or making love as she preferred to call it, had said once that she should try to find Miley's g-spot when they finally did it because it would give the girl extra pleasure. Lily had slapped him round the head and told him they were not planning on doing it anytime soon; that was about 5 months ago._

Lily began to feel tingly and warm and she felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She shifted a little so she could grab the popcorn then she sat back and concentrated on the film. She went to take some popcorn but Miley had gone to get some too and now she could feel Miley's hand on top of hers in the bowl. They both turned to look at each other; Miley let her fingers linger on Lily's longer than she should have. They both jumped as Oliver asked for the popcorn and they passed it along. Lily looked back at the TV, casting the occasional glance at Miley; Miley seemed to be thinking from what she could tell. _"I wonder what about" _

_Truth was Miley was thinking about what she had just seen. When she had turned to look at Lily, she saw that Lily's pupils were dilated and she was sure that Lily had been thinking about both of them together. From what she could see in Lily's eyes she knew Lily hadn't been thinking about them holding hands and she blushed. Miley's mind began to wander. She remembered when she had first accepted that she fancied Lily, it was about 8 months ago but she knew she had liked Lily the first time they met. Well the first time they met Miley was Hannah but they had met soon after on Miley's first day at school and they had soon become friends along with Oliver. She was quite surprised Lily felt the same when Jackson had told her; she had always thought Lily was interested in the boys but I suppose Lily thought the same of her. Sure she had pretended to fancy some of the guys at school but that was only her cover up just encase Lily didn't feel the same or Oliver and Lily didn't like her anymore because she was gay. But now everything was great and she was really happy. She wondered when they would come out about their new relationship, not that she was ready to tell her father or anything like that but it would be nice to be open about it and have everyone except it. She knew there would be some who would think it was disgusting and unnatural but she didn't care, all those people have are closed minds and unwanted opinions. She loved Lily and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that. _

They continued to watch the film for another hour and a half and then decided to have a game of monopoly after it. Half an hour later Lily was bankrupt first and everyone laughed as she went in a huff saying Miley had bought too many hotels. Next out was Mr Stewart but he just said it was in the name of fun; everyone disagreed and said it was all in the name of winning and beating everyone else. It was Miley who was bankrupt next and Lily laughed as she stormed over to the couch and sat next to Lily.

"Serves you right for making me bankrupt" Lily laughed. Miley looked at her and moved in to whisper in her ear.

"You know if I didn't love you, you'd be getting a slap right now" Lily just laughed and stuck her tongue out. Miley grabbed the nearest pillow but Lily was off the couch and making a beeline for the back door, Miley set off after her, Mr Stewart laughed as they sped past him. When Miley was outside Lily was sitting on the bench grinning cheekily, Miley went over and sat next to her, being careful not to fall because her bench had no backrest. It was dark outside and the sky was beautiful, a clear dark sky with twinkling stars making it glow. Miley smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"It's beautiful don't you think Lils?" Miley said staring up at the sky. She didn't notice Lily staring at her and smiling.

"Yes you are, eh….I mean sure yeah it's really…..pretty" Lily said dumbly, she mentally kicked herself, she couldn't think straight with Miley so close. Miley turned to look at her.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered" Miley giggled, Lily looked down thoroughly embarrassed. "And that's one of the things I love about you Lily Trescott" Miley said lifting lily's face up. Lily smiled again.

"I love you too Miley Stewart" Lily leant in towards Miley and put her hand on Miley's lower back. Miley closed her eyes as Lily neared her face. They were just about to kiss when Oliver came rushing outside with Roxie hot on his tail, shouting he would see them tomorrow. Miley and Lily sprung apart, and because Lily had her hand on Miley's lower back it slipped and she fell back off the bench and onto the grass. Miley groaned.

"_Not again!" _she thought angrily _"Second try and we're interrupted again" _

Lily got up and brushed herself off.

"You really should trim your rose bushes" Lily said trying to make light of the situation, inside she was fuming.

"_Why does it keep happening? Each time I go to kiss Miley someone or something stops me. Is this a way of telling me I should back off and leave her alone!" _Lily gritted her teeth.

"Come on we best get inside" Miley sighed and pulled Lily along with her, they hadn't noticed Mr Stewart at the window. Inside he gave himself a pat on the back; Jackson owed him £30 and Michael £20. He quickly went over to clear the monopoly, Lily and Miley came in and flopped down on the couch.

"Lily, Michael phoned and said he'd be here in 2 minutes" He said as he finished putting away the game.

Lily smiled at Miley's dad as he made his way up the stairs. "Thanks Mr S" she shouted. A car beeped outside and Lily guessed it would be Michael; she stood up and looked at Miley who stood up too.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Lily said as she walked towards the front door, Miley followed her.

"Yeah, I'll call you about the concert tomorrow night and maybe we could hang out again with Oliver unless Roxie's given him the Roxie-Squash and Toss" Miley laughed as Lily grimaced.

"Ok em…well I guess I'll see you later then" Lily said standing awkwardly.

"_Should I hug her? Should I kiss her? Should I just leave?" _Lily thought

"Ok bye Lily" Miley replied just as awkward.

"_Should I pull her into a hug or kiss her, even on the cheek. God, we are going to have to work on this awkwardness" _Miley thought, trying not to smile. Lily opened the door and walked down towards Michael's car. Miley waved then closed the door and leaned against it inside, closing her eyes. Outside Lily suddenly stopped walking.

"_What am I doing?" _She thought.

Miley jumped as someone chapped on the door, it would probably be Jackson. She turned round and opened the door, surprised to see Lily standing there. Miley was about to ask Lily why she came back when she was pushed inside, turned around and pushed gently but forcefully against the front door. Lily's face was close to hers, she looked at her eyes then back at her face.

"Sorry I forgot to do this!" Lily whispered and leaned in and pressed her lips to Miley's. It took Miley a second to realise what had happened but she soon snapped out it and began to kiss back. Lily ran her tongue over Miley's bottom lip asking for permission, Miley moaned in the back of her throat and granted Lily access, their tongue's met, soon fighting for power. To Miley it felt like she was flying, she had never experienced anything like this and she had kissed before. There were shocks flying through her body and she had a funny feeling in her stomach. Lily was feeling the same as Miley, sure she had kissed people before but she never imagined kissing Miley would feel like this. It was much better than in her dreams. They were still kissing when it began to heat up, 4 years of hidden and bottled up passion was trying to get out. Hands began moving and more and more passion was being thrown into the kiss. Lily broke the kiss only to begin kissing down Miley's neck whilst moving her hands up and down Miley's sides; Miley was breathing heavily, her hands around Lily's shoulders. Suddenly Miley realised they were in the middle of her living room and her dad could catch them any second. She giggled as Lily kissed a sensitive bit on her neck, Lily smiled. Miley grabbed hold of Lily's head before it went any lower; she placed a single kiss on Lily's lips and then hugged her. She put her mouth next to Lily's ear and whispered.

"As much as I'd like to continue that and believe me I would, my dad could walk in on us any second so we better stop right now." Miley giggled against her.

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry it was only supposed to be one kiss and then I left, I should've stopped but I just couldn't. By the way you smell gorgeous."

Lily replied.

"And you're just gorgeous altogether, besides I wasn't complaining so its ok, you're a great kisser where did you learn to kiss like that?" Miley said playing with Lily's hair.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "Just natural I guess!" She said cheekily, "Well I better get going, see you tomorrow!" Lily said kissing Miley again she pulled back before it got out of hand again and Miley moaned, Lily just laughed waving as she exited the front door. She walked down the path and saw Michael's car across the other side of the road. She walked over to it and got in, Michael looked at her funny.

"What are you looking so happy about?" He spied her suspiciously, she merely turned to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing really" She turned back to face the front and sighed.

"Ok whatever!" Michael replied starting the car and putting the car in gear.

"_Something is definitely up! I'll just ask Oliver, he'll know something!"_ Michael thought as he made his way home.

**Author's Note :: **Sorry I haven't updated in like god knows how long lol. Anyway sorry this chapter is a little longer, ok maybe more than a little lol but hope you enjoyed it. R & R if you want, it will help me :D k. Later…


	6. What aren't we being told!

**Author's Note ::** So! I'm sorry I've not updated in a while. Anyway here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

When Michael and Lily arrived home, the only light on in the house was coming from the living room. Michael parked the car behind his Dad's car and they both got out. He followed his little sister up the path to the front door; she seemed to have a spring in her step. They entered the house and Lily went into the living room while Michael took of his coat and locked the front door.

"Hi Dad" Lily said, Mr Trescott was sitting in the dark on the couch watching a film.

"Hi Sweetheart" he replied shifting his eyes from the TV to his daughter. "Did you have a good time at Miley's?"

"_Did I ever!" _Lily thought, "Yeah it was fun" she chose to say instead, focusing on the TV. "Oh, I've seen this film, that guy there is Lord Voldemort out of Harry Potter, he kills everyone. In this film he kills people too but it's because of what his Gran had said when he was younger. The retired police guy comes back to help catch him but he has to ask Hannibal for help and stuff. Obviously they get him at the end before he kills that police guy's son and wife. You'll like it; it's a really good film." Lily yawned and then stretched, "anyway I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna go to bed, night Dad" and with that she walked out of the living room, saying night as she passed Michael on the way, and bounded up the stairs to her room. Michael entered the room to hear his Father sigh and mutter something about no point in watching his film now he knew everything about it.

"Hey Dad" Michael said flopping down on the seat across from the couch. His Father looked up.

"Alright there Son, what's wrong with your sister?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well for someone who's tired, she seems awfully happy and hyper" Mr Trescott laughed.

Michael's eyebrows knotted, "Yeah she was like that when I picked her up from Miley's, I asked what she was so happy about and she said nothing really"

Now it was Mr Trescott's eyebrows that knotted, "Think something happened?"

Michael looked thoughtful for a second, "Nah I don't _think_ something happened" he paused, "I _know_ something happened" He stood up, saying goodnight and made his way up the stairs, his Mother was on her way down.

"Are you going to bed, sweetheart?"

"Nah I'm gonna go on msn for a while and talk to Jackson and Oaken if they're on"

"Ok, don't stay up to late now" Michael smiled and sighed gently. Parents! He made his way towards his room and closed the door. He stripped off his clothes and threw them in a heap then he put on a clean pair of boxer shorts to sleep in. Grabbing his laptop he lay down on his bed with his back against the wooden headrest, switching it on, he entered the password and waited for it to load up. When it was ready he immediately clicked on the msn messenger icon and signed on. Jackson was already on.

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Alright

!! Michael !! says: Hey, what's up?

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Not alot u?

!! Michael !! says: Not alot, What time did you get in at?

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Em…… bout 15 minutes ago, u?

!! Michael !! says: Same. Lily's been acting a bit weird btw, any ideas lol?

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: She's not the only one, Miley hasn't stopped smiling since I came in, I asked what she was so happy about and she said nothing really, I think she might be sick lol

!! Michael !! says: Haha! Yeah Love-sick!! I think she may have caught it off Lily, something is definitely up with those two. Oliver might know but he hasn't told me anything, infact I haven't heard from him all day since we left your house

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Nah me neither but Miley mentioned he got chased out the house by Roxie so who knows if the poor guy is still alive, that woman is deadly.

Smoken Oaken has just signed in.

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Talk of the devil lol. I'll invite him into the convo!

Smoken Oaken has been added to the conversation.

--20-- ((JS)) –07-- says: Hey Oaken!

!! Michael !! says: Alright m8

Smoken Oaken says: Oh Hey Guys, What's up?

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Not much lyk u?

Smoken Oaken says: Recovering! My legs are killing me, Lily was right! Damn Roxie can run. Tell Miley to buy a leash before that woman hurts someone………like me!!

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: lol sure Oaken I'll do that. Speaking of Miley and Lily…….

!! Michael !! says: Care to explain why they are both so happy. Something happened after we left you three, didn't it?

Smoken Oaken says: Eh…. I have no idea what you are talking about.

!! Michael !! says: Aw come on Oaken! We know you know something so spill squirt!

Smoken Oaken says: Oh…um… I think that's my mom calling, yeah it is! Sorry guys but uh….I've got to come off…..Later

Smoken Oaken has left the convo.

Smoken Oaken is offline.

!! Michael !! says: Damn that little sneak! He knows something, guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Yeah, Hey fancy asking the 3 stooges to go bowling. It'll be fun, plus we can keep an eye on Lily and Miley, and…..all the babes work there including Rebecca Smith!

!! Michael !! says: Oh Yeah! Sounds good, dude we are no longer gonna be single. And if our suspicions are correct Miley and Lily aren't single either, they're both on the love boat, drifting down the River love. We'll be behind them in our sex yachts with a smoking hot babe and Oliver will be drifting down in his blow up paddle me boat. Haha!! Btw Dude you're so right, Rebecca Smith is F I N E!! I'm on her Bebo site. She's shit hot!"

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Yeah you said it Bro. So how about we meet at the bowling at 1pm , that alright for you?

!! Michael !! says: Yeah that's cool!

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Cool. So I guess al speak to you tomorrow

!! Michael !! says: Right ok later m8

--20-- ((JS)) --07-- says: Later

--20-- ((JS)) --07—is offline.

Michael switched off his laptop and put it on the table. He got into bed and lay back closing his eyes. _"If something did happen why hasn't she told me?"_ And with that confusing thought he went to sleep.

**Author's Note :: **So what did you think? Well I'm already working on the next 2 chapters and have some ideas so they will definitely be up shortly, just thought I'd give you a taster of what's to come with this chapter. And btw thanks to the ppl who are reviewing, the reviews are great and very much appreciated. So please review some more There are going to be a few new characters introduced into the story in the next chapters, some you may not like, some you might lol. Anyways laters...

_Monkey Mayhem_


	7. A Bump in The Road!

**Author's Note:: **So here's Chapter 7. Enjoy XD.

**Disclaimer:: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

"A little to the left, come on, ooooh, yes, yes, YES!" Miley shrieked as she scored another strike, she ran up to Lily and soon the girls were hugging and squealing with joy, Jackson, Oliver and Michael all groaned.

"Since when did you two get so good at bowling, that's four strikes in a row, I knew we should have played football instead." Michael sighed frustrated.

"Oh just hurry up and throw the ball, It's not as if you can win now anyway" Lily said, and then she and Miley burst out laughing.

"Yeah! No kidding! Not with gutter ball boy here in our team." Jackson replied pointing at Oliver.

"Hey! I resent that comment." Oliver defended, glaring at Jackson.

"But it's true, you doughnut." Lily smirked as Miley giggled.

"I resent that too" He replied shifting his glare to Lily and Miley. 15 minutes later the game ended with Miley and Lily winning by over 18 points. They decided to have their lunch at the café; Miley, Lily and Oliver went to find a table so Jackson and Michael went to order the food. They found a table near the window and sat down.

"So…um Oliver you haven't said anything to anyone about….you know…me and Miley?" Lily asked quietly.

"No, not unless you want me to" Oliver replied just as quiet.

"Well that's ok. We're going to take this slow and decide later when we're going to tell the important people. Have Jackson and Michael been quizzing you?"

"Well yeah but I haven't said a word, I thought I'd let you two tell them when your ready" He smiled.

"I knew there was a reason we loved this boy, he's so thoughtful" Miley smirked. Lily excused herself to go to the bathroom so Miley had to stand up to let her out, they brushed against each other; and both blushed as Oliver rolled his eyes playfully. Lily made a beeline for the girls bathroom, and Miley was about to sit back down when someone called her name. She turned around to see none other than Jake Ryan standing smiling at her.

"_Oh no, this is all I need!" _She thought miserably, however she slapped a false smile on her face and tried to act surprised.

"Hi Jake"

"Hey! So I couldn't help but notice you look extremely hot today Miley, mind if we take a walk?" He asked looking her up and down.

Miley rolled her eyes, "No thanks!" She replied flatly.

"Well how about we go out sometime, just me and you?" He tried again.

"Nope" She was getting tired of him now and wished he'd take the hint and piss off.

"Look Miley, babe, the way I see it is that…..you're hot, I'm hot and we'd make such a hot couple, out of all these girls I could go out with", He pointed to the crowd of girls behind him, "and the millions of others everywhere, I have chosen you, I….." Miley stopped him there.

"Look Jake, it's nice that you've _chosen_ me but I'm just not interested in you"

"_Besides I have a wonderful girlfriend now!" _Miley thought, her body filling with warmth and joy at the thought of Lily. Miley didn't know it but Oliver was silently cheering her.

Jake sighed hard, "Well since _I_ don't interest you, maybe _this _will." And before Miley cold process what was happening, Jake crashed his lips onto hers. There were several gasps around them and then there was the sound of a door slamming shut, Miley pushed Jake away from her, horrified; Oliver was beside her in seconds.

Miley was so angry, Jake was so pleased; he thought he was in with a chance now but he was so wrong. She looked up to see him grinning sexily at her; she put on a sweet smile. Stepping closer to him, her smile vanished, a loud clap could be heard across the café, everyone turned to see Jake holding his cheek; Miley Stewart had slapped him.

"That's for not listening to me when I said I wasn't interested" She said angrily turning to go back to her seat. She stopped.

"And this is for kissing me!" She swung round and punched him; he stumbled back holding his eye.

"You Bitch!" He screamed, he made a lunge for her; his anger reaching boiling point. However Oliver stepped in.

"Touch her and you'll be holding your other eye shortly. So I suggest you back off right now Jake." Oliver growled.

Jake scoffed, "Yeah? What you gonna do if I don't, Oaken?" Jake challenged.

"Do you really want to find out?" Oliver countered. Jake looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, then, he turned his back on them and stalked out of the café with the group of girls soon behind him. Oliver turned to see Miley smiling at him.

"Thanks Oliver" She hugged him.

"Hey, No problem, I'd do anything for you and Lily, you know that! But wow, I've never seen Jake that angry, infact, I've never seen you that angry before either. I can understand why you were angry though; remind me never to get on your bad side." They shared a laugh and sat back down at the table.

"Speaking of Lily, shouldn't she be back by now?" Miley said looking over at where the bathrooms were located.

"Eh….well…um…the thing is…she did come out but she came out when Jake kissed you, then she stormed off before you pulled away and hit him for it."

"Shit! Bloody Jake Ryan" She cursed, "Do you know where she might go?"

"Not really! But well, if you were upset or needed time to think, where would you go?" Oliver offered.

"_Right Miley think, when something's troubling you, where do you always go, come on, oh wait, I know where she'll be!"_

"Thanks Oliver, you're the best!" She said as she stood up and took of on a run to find Lily and sort thing's out. Oliver smiled proudly, yes, he was good. He looked up to see Jackson and Michael sitting down with food in their hands.

"Hey Guys, you two took long getting the food."

"Yeah, big queue and, hot, Rebecca Smith!" Michael said grinning as he munched on a few chips.

"More like Smoking Hot! Anyway we heard someone socked that Jake Ryan, wish I could have seen it; I'd have given my thanks to them for hitting that little bastard. He's been giving Miley funny looks, and touching her and stuff ever since she started high school. He needs to back off or else I'm going to have to hurt him!" Jackson said angrily as he took a drink.

Oliver smiled knowingly, "It was Miley!" Jackson looked up confused.

"What was Miley?"

"The person that hit Jake….that was her, she hit him. Twice, because he wouldn't take no for an answer and then because he kissed her!" Jackson just about chocked on his juice. Michael started laughing.

"Well good on her I say! You have an amazing little sister Jackson. Anyway where is she for that matter? And my dweeby little sis?"

"Well….um…they went for….um…..a….walk, yeah, they needed to stretch their legs so they took off for a while."

_Brilliant Save Oaken!" _Oliver thought triumphantly, Michael raised his eyebrow, he wasn't convinced, neither was Jackson by the looks of it.

"Oaken you have got to work on your lying skills, you're crap at it! Now what really happened?" Jackson asked, his breathing returning to normal. Oliver was about to reply when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up to see a beautiful, light brown haired girl smiling down at him.

"Hi, I saw what you did earlier for your friend with that Jake guy, it was very sweet, I'm Rebecca Smith, and I'm guessing you're Oliver Oaken?"

Oliver, who had been staring at Rebecca since she had started talking, broke his love gaze, "Uh yep, that's me!"

"_God, Michael and Jackson weren't kidding when they said she was hot!"_

"Well you know, I've got to look out for the ladies in my life, can't let some arsehole like Jake Ryan upset one of them."

"That's so sweet!" Oliver stood up; he was a little taller than Rebecca.

"Do you fancy going for an ice-cream or something?" Oliver asked shyly, Rebecca just giggled at him.

"Well my shifts just finished so yeah that would be nice." The two of them walked away, leaving Jackson and Michael with their mouths wide open. The both of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Congrats to Oliver!"

**Authors Note:: **Well that's chapter 7, my god I've had no time to update lately, sorry about the wait. Well anyway cliff-hanger for you---

:: Where's Lily?

:: Will Miley find her and sort things out?

:: How will it go for Oliver and his new lady friend?

:: Find out soon enough

_monkey mayhem_


	8. I Spy!

**Author's Note ::** Here's………… Chapter 8 XD

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?" Lily asked as she sat looking out at the sun setting.

"No, I had to find you. I want to explain" Miley replied. After she had left the bowling, she had run to the beach in search of Lily. She had guessed that, since she came here to think, Lily would probably be here too; she had been right. Lily had been sitting on the sand looking out at the sea when Miley had approached her.

"Explain what? That you want to dump me and go out with Jake instead? Or did you just want to rub it in my face?" Lily said angrily, she had been thinking non-stop since she had come to the beach. Ever since she had come out the bathroom and spotted Miley and Jake kissing, her heart had shattered and her brain went into overdrive. She had come to the beach to try and calm down.

"No, it wasn't what it looked like." Miley said desperately.

"Not what it looked like? To me it looked like the two of you were kissing! You know what just…..just leave it Miley. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lily stood up, not looking at Miley. "I hope the two of you have a great life together" She walked past Miley who was trying to think of something to stop her leaving.

"Lily wait, please just let me explain." Miley turned, watching her go.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore Miley" Lily continued walking.

"_Well since she isn't going to stop, I'll have to stop her myself" _Miley took off after Lily, diving at her. And in seconds, Miley had Lily on the ground and straddling her hips.

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. Now Lily Trescott, listen to me. I am not going out with…….."

"Miley….."

"Don't interrupt me missy. Right, now, I'm not going out with Jake Ryan, I hate that boy. He kissed me even after I told him I wasn't interested, and then after you left I pulled away and hit him twice! If you don't believe me, ask Oaken. He was gong to hit Jake for trying to attack me"

"Jake was going to attack you?" Lily asked worried.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so angry, his face was going red and his fists were clenching and his voice was filled with anger and he…..what?" Miley asked as she saw Lily finally smiling at her.

"Just thinking what an arse I've been" Lily sighed.

"You've been a big one alright!"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok; this is all new to us. But we've got to learn to trust each other more now we're in a relationship. I promise I would never ever hurt you. I love you to much too even think about doing that to you."

"I know, I love you too and I do trust you, it's Jake that I don't trust" Miley giggled as Lily scrunched up her eyebrows angrily.

"So am I forgiven?" Lily's face softened, she turned on the puppy eyes.

"_How can anyone resist that!" _Miley thought.

"Yes you are, sweetie!" Miley stuck her tongue out, giggling.

"Good. Oh wait, I seem to remember this position, but….it's not quite right!" Lily rolled Miley over, switching their position so she was on top.

"Much better, don't you think!" She smiled satisfied.

"Hmm, I think it is." Miley replied, grabbing hold off Lily's t-shirt and bringing their lips together.

"Thanks" Rebecca smiled as she took the ice-cream from Oliver. They had been discussing him, Lily and Miley as they had walked.

"So how long have you three been friends then?"

"Well me and Lily have been friends for a long time, Miley moved here a long while back and we've been friends since then. But Miley and Lily have that girl thing so sometimes I don't get them!" He laughed, Rebecca smiled; he had a cute laugh.

"Have you ever had a crush on Miley?" Rebecca said curiously.

Oliver laughed, "I get that a lot, but seriously, no, I think we're better as friends, she's great and everything but I just don't see her as more than a friend."

"_Plus Lily would bite my head off if I said I liked her girl!" _Oliver thought with a smirk.

"What about Lily?" Oliver shook his head

"Nope, exactly the same goes for her, we've been friends too long. However there is one lady I have my eyes on" Oliver grinned

"Oh, who is it?" Rebecca grinned back

"Well she has light brown hair, blue eyes, she's a little smaller than me, she's beautiful, she has a great laugh, a lovely personality and I enjoy spending time with her, even if it is just eating ice-cream and taking a walk." Rebecca giggled.

"She feels the same about you!"

"Well in that case, would you like to go out with me sometime? Movies maybe?"

"I'd like that" They smiled. Oliver took Rebecca's hand nervously and continued their walk, 5 minutes later they realised they had come to the beach. Oliver noticed Miley and Lily on the sand; he had to distract Rebecca before she spotted them too. He stopped and stood in front of her blocking her view of his friends.

"So um…lovely weather we're having" He commented, it was true, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't in cloud in sight.

"I saw them!"

"_Oh shit!" _He thought.

"Oh" Was all he could think to say.

"It's sweet don't you think?" She smiled, looking over at the girls, Lily was now lying on her back and Miley was sitting up playing with Lily's hand and laughing. Oliver's head snapped up so quickly he could have given himself whiplash.

"What?"

_Did he just hear rightly!_

"Your friends out there, don't you think it's cute. They make such a lovely pair!"

"You…you don't…have a problem with them together, two girls together?" Oliver stuttered astounded.

"No," Rebecca giggled, "You can't help who you fall in love with. Besides my cousin's gay too and he's a boy"

"Wow..." Oliver breathed, "You just keep getting better and better! I think I'm falling in love" Rebecca laughed as Oliver grabbed his heart with one hand, put the back of his other hand against his forehead and fell to the ground with a big sigh.

"You Doughnut!" Rebecca stuck her tongue out as Oliver stood up, brushing off the sand from his clothes.

"You've been talking to Lily haven't you?" Oliver raised his eyebrows

Fluttering her eyelashes, Rebecca replied, "No"

Then she started to run from Oliver back towards the bowling, Oliver quickly followed smiling at Rebecca as she laughed.

"I think we should tell our parents about us. And of course our stupid brothers" Miley smiled looking out at the sparkling water, Lily looked up at her. Her breath caught in her chest.

"_God she's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, I'm the luckiest person in the world!"_

"Are you sure?" Lily said sitting up.

"Never been surer of anything in my life, you? Miley replied turning to face her.

"Yeah, I think we should. I mean Michael and Oliver are the only people who knew I liked you, I guess Michael probably told Jackson too, but I'd like my parents to know."

"Hmm, Jackson's the only one who knew my secret but I think he might have blabbed to Oliver and your brother, Still I'd like my Dad to know too."

"Well it's sorted. I guess we should tell them tonight, I'll ask my parents if you and your Dad and Jackson can come for tea, then we'll tell them….together." Lily smiled standing up, pulling Miley up with her.

"Sounds good to me!" Miley replied threading her fingers through Lily's, they began to walk back to get Oliver, Michael and Jackson, breaking their hands before anyone could see. They didn't notice someone had been watching them.

"_Well this is very interesting isn't it?!?!"_

**Author's Note :: **Well that's Chapter8 up XD.

So, someone was watching them, Ooooh, who could it be and what will they do?

Things are going to be good for Oliver and Rebecca, that's what we thought about Miley and Lily and someone caused a problem that could have been serious, will it happen to Oliver?

Will Miley and Lily be able to tell their parents?

Find out the answers soon enough in the next few chapters.

Monkey mayhem


	9. The Good, The Bad and The Letter!

**Author's Note ::** Hey Hey!! So I know ya'll have been waiting for an update and I have to apologise for taking so long lol. So much going on…..South of Nowhere and Girltrash, although that's on hiatus now….grrrr!! But I have tried, so sorry again but here's chapter 9. It a quite long but enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

"Hey who's that with Oliver? I've never seen her before?" Miley turned to Lily as they entered the café again. Lily looked over to their table; Oliver and the girl Miley had asked about were laughing and smiling, Oliver looked really happy with himself, Lily smiled.

"No Idea either. But…..I guess we'll find out soon enough, come on!" Lily dragged Miley towards the table. The two were still laughing as Lily and Miley approached. Oliver looked up and grinned.

"Hey you two, I was just telling Rebecca here about the time when I spilt blackcurrant juice on Miley's favourite pink jumper; remember Lily, and you thinking you were smart grabbed the jumper and told me to distract Miley while you hid it. I spent a good 5 minutes telling Miley about orange juice then finally you came in from the back garden, dirt all over your hands. So Miley being Miley didn't even ask about your hands, rather, she asked where her jumper was. We didn't say a word and Miley decided she had left it up the stairs so she went off looking for it. Turns out you had actually hid it in the flower bed at the back of the garden, Miley never guessed." By now Oliver and Rebecca was laughing again but Lily was slowly backing away cursing Oliver as Miley turned to her with the 'you did what!' look.

"I thought you'd be more upset if it had a stain on it, so I hid it so you wouldn't be upset about the BIG UGLY PURPLE stain, see I was being nice, besides Oliver was the one that spilt the juice on it" Lily grinned a little, trying to convince Miley. "I'll buy you a new one?" She tried.

Miley stopped, smiled sweetly and replied, "Good" Lily looked relieved yet stumped at how she'd landed herself into buying a new jumper. They made room for the girls; Lily hit Oliver on the arm as she sat next to him. Miley looked from Oliver to Rebecca and back to Oliver, he caught on.

"Oh….sorry…..Miley, Lily this is Rebecca, Rebecca, Miley and Lily, my two best friends."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca!" Miley smiled.

"Alright!" Lily said, "So….what….you two are together?" She asked.

"Um….." Rebecca started

"Yup" Oliver finished, with a huge grin on his face.

"And you two are together?" Rebecca asked quietly so only the 4 of them could hear, Miley and Lily looked completely shocked and worried.

"_Crap! How does she know? Oliver wouldn't have blabbed, would he?" _Miley's brain went into overdrive.

"Oh….um…pfft….no! Don't be silly, um hello we're both girls" Lily replied, saving them. She and Miley then pretended to laugh it off.

"Um Guys, we saw you, so before you get on at me later, I didn't tell her, infact I tried to distract her from you two on the beach, judging from your little antics I take it you sorted everything out. Good!" Oliver said.

"Don't worry," Rebecca smiled, "I won't tell anyone and I don't have a problem with it because my cousin is gay and I still love him, ok?" Lily and Miley looked relieved and finally smiled.

"Thanks" They both said genuinely, they both knew deep down Rebecca was telling the truth and from the 5 minutes of being in her company they realised they could trust her. Rebecca returned their smile and Oliver looked proud to be with a girl his best friends both liked and now trusted.

"Well then, to re-answer your question, yes we are!" Miley replied with a loving smile on her face. She felt Lily's hand cover her's under the table, she turned and smiled shyly at Lily, soon they could be open about their relationship and they would no longer need to be intimate under a ruddy table. Having just told Rebecca they were together felt great and they knew it would get easier as they opened up to more people.

"Actually….we're going to tell our families tonight" Miley squealed happily, Lily grinned like an idiot, Rebecca began squealing with Miley and Oliver started laughing at Lily's expression as Lily threw a salt packet at him.

"We miss something funny!" A voice said behind them. They looked up to find Jackson and Michael.

"Not really!" Oliver replied.

"Oh Michael can you take me and Miley home please?" Lily said looking to her big brother.

"I guess, little Lilykin's!" He grinned, Lily was out her seat in seconds and after him as he ran away laughing.

Miley stood up and accidently bumped into someone as she did.

"Oops sorry" She said to the man.

He just smiled and replied, "My fault" and walked away.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school, we'll tell you how tonight goes! It was nice meeting you Rebecca"

"Nice meeting you and Lily too, bye"

"Bye, Bye Oliver"

"Later!"

Miley stepped out of the café and walked over to Michael's car, Michael, Jackson and Lily were already in. She opened the door and slid inside next to Lily. Michael started the car and they were soon on their way home. They stopped off at the Stewarts house first, Miley and Jackson got out.

"Thanks for the ride Michael, Bye Lily" Miley shouted as she made her way to the front door. Jackson shouted bye too and they entered the house as Michael's car left their drive.

"Daddy we're home!" Miley shouted as she sat down on the couch, Jackson went straight for the fridge.

"Mom, Dad, anyone in?" Michael yelled as he entered his front door, Lily following.

Mrs Trescott came out through from the kitchen and smiled, "Just me, your fathers popped out to the shops though. Hi sweetheart!" Mrs Trescott smiled at Lily, "Did you have fun today?"

"Um…..yeah, me and Miley thrashed Michael, Jackson and Oliver at bowling!!" Lily grinned with pride.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't matter little sis, what about Miley and that ass Jake!" Michael stepped in, Mrs Trescott turned to her son interested.

"What happened?"

"Well, I wasn't there but I got told about it so I'm not sure if everything I tell you is true or not sorry if some of it is wrong and"

"Michael sweetie, just get on with it" Mrs Trescott said smiling, Michael glared at Lily as she started giggling.

"Right well, Jake came up to Miley and he's all let's go out and we're hot so we should date, so she's said I'm not interested and then he kissed her and she's all I told you I wasn't interested and she slapped him and THEN….she said and this is for kissing me and gave him a smack in the eye. Jake then tried to attack her after screaming bitch but Oliver jumped in and saved the day. It's really crap that me and Jackson missed it!" Michael finished frowning angrily

"And where were you sweetheart?" Mrs Trescott directed her question at Lily, who looked a little down.

"Oh…I was in the bathroom, nature was calling on my doorstep, but I should have been there for support and help."

"Oh well sweetheart, I wouldn't let in worry you to much, everything is ok now"

"Yeah, I guess" Lily smiled gratefully at her mother.

"Right, well I'm going to my room, call if you need me" Michael said retreating up the stairs. Lily turned to her mother and smiled

"Mom, can Miley and her family come over for tea tonight?"

"_She's going to ask why; she's going to ask why! Why are they coming over? Oh yeah, me and Miley are going to tell all the family we're gay and together that's why! But what else can I tell her? Think!!"_

"If Miley's father approves then it's fine, but why?"

"_BANG! There's the why!"_

"Um…..well it would be nice, and we've not done it in a LONG, LONG time, you and Dad and Mr S could catch up, and Michael and Jackson can goof around and me and Miley can do our homework together, besides there's stuff me and Miley have to talk about, it's real important"

"_That'll have to do!"_

"Ok sweetheart, but you better go phone Miley and tell her, I'll get the dinner started so it's ready for when they come" And with that Mrs Trescott walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom!" Lily shouted and began to get excited, she started jumping and grinning, she then stopped and ran through to the living room and grabbed the phone, dialling Miley's number she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackson, is Miley there?"

"MILEY! IT'S LILY!" There was the sound of scuffling and mumbling between the brother and sister.

"Hi" Miley's voice sounded though the telephone

"Hey, so I talked to my mom and she says it's cool for you to come round for dinner"

"What did you tell her?"

"Just that the folks could catch up and the kids could play around, and we've got important stuff to talk about, I didn't really specify anything but she accepted it and now you can come"

"Ok, great, well I'll go ask Daddy if we can come, hold on…….." Lily heard Miley put the down then minutes later she picked it back up again.

"He's says that would be nice, when will we come over?"

"Half an hour, my mom says"

"K"

"Well I'll see you soon then"

"Yeah, Bye Lily"

"Bye" They both hung up, Lily shouted to her mom the Stewarts would be here in half an hour then she ran upstairs to change her clothes.

Half an hour later, Lily was sitting watching the TV with her father and brother when the doorbell went; she was out of her seat in seconds and to the front door just as quick. She suddenly began to get nervous. She checked herself in the mirror, checked her breath and body smell, everything was fine, she could do this.

Taking a deep breath and readying herself, she grabbed the handle and opened the door smiling, only to be greeted with a girl scout selling cookies. She sighed frustrated and told the little girl she wasn't interested in purchasing any of the cookies, then shut the door and walked back through to the living room, flopping down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Her father asked

"Random little girl scout selling ruddy cookies"

The door bell went again and just like before Lily was at the door in seconds. She opened the door and this time she smiled widely.

"Hey Mr S" She stepped aside to let him and the rest of the Stewarts in. Her father and Michael were behind her ready to greet the other family.

"Been a while but it's nice to see you again, Robbie Ray" Mr Trescott put his hand out.

"Thanks for having us over, Arthur, and its nice to see you again too" Robbie took the offered hand and shook it.

"Linda's just finishing setting up the table, so come on through and I'll get you a beer, lager?"

Robbie Ray nodded, "Thanks" The two fathers made their way through to the dining room, followed by Michael and Jackson who were still talking about Rebecca and Oliver. Left were Lily and Miley, they turned and smiled at each other.

"Hey" They both said.

"Don't you look gorgeous tonight!" Lily grinned looking Miley up and down. Miley was wearing a red dress and heels, and her hair was down, her make up perfect. Miley had gone to a lot of effort tonight; she wanted it to be special.

"Not bad yourself Trescott" Lily was sporting a pair of blue jeans and her K-Swiss trainers, a blue and white t-shirt, her hair was down and a little make up was added. She suddenly noticed that Lily had gotten taller over the past few weeks; she was the same height as Miley.

Lily laughed and stepped forward the little distance that was between herself and Miley, looking a little to the right of Miley to see noone was there, she leant forward and touched her lips to Miley's, she felt Miley smile into the kiss. They broke part and Miley giggled, she raised her hand to Lily's face and wiped her lipstick off Lily's lips.

"I missed you"

"It's only been about 2 hours, Lily"

"I know, but 2 hours without the love of your life beside you, is 2 hours to long"

"You're so corny!" Miley giggled, "But I know what you mean, I missed you too"

"Girls, dinner" Linda Trescott's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Well let's get this over with" Lily sighed and followed Miley into the kitchen.

Dinner went by quite quickly and soon everyone was in the living room, chilling with music and drinks. This is where Miley and Lily were most nervous, this is where they were going to break the news to their families, and by god it was scary. Not being in the position made it easy for them to say they would tell their families but now that they were about to do it, well it's not as easy as they had initially thought it would be. However they weren't going to back down, this was their perfect opportunity and because they were together it wouldn't be as hard. So now they were sat on the couch, waiting to get everyone's attention. Michael and Jackson were sitting on the floor playing GTA: San Andreas; and Robbie Ray was sitting on the chair next to the couch that Arthur and Linda were currently sitting on. Lily looked to Miley who nodded it was time, they both took deep breaths and Miley cleared her throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde and brunette sitting on the small couch across from them. The pressure was on and neither girl said anything, Miley gave Lily a little nudge, the blonde took the hint.

"Mom, Dad, Mr Stewart, we'd like to discuss something with you, in private" Miley and herself had decided they'd tell their parents they were gay and that they liked each other first because their brothers already knew all that, then they would let their brothers know they were together.

"What about us?" Michael replied, he knew what this was about and by the looks of Jackson's face so did he.

"Son, you heard your sister, they want to talk in private with us, so up and out, please Michael"

"But Dad..."

"No Buts!"

"Ugh, Fine"

"Same goes for you Jackson" Robbie Ray chipped in as he saw the look on his sons face. Jackson and Michael paused their game and got up, closing the living room door behind them, they leant against it to eavesdrop on the conversation, they was not a chance in hell they were gonna miss this. Linda, knowing what teenage boys were like, smiled.

"If I get up and find two young boys leaning against my door eavesdropping there is going to a lot of trouble for them. Just like the time I caught them sticking their fingers in my chocolate cake"

There was a little mumbling and whispering and the thumping of feet going up the stairs, Linda smiled satisfied with her work and turned to the girls.

"So, something on your mind"

"Well the thing is, um, you see, it's like this, um..." Linda smiled at her daughter, they were both so nervous yet now she could see how perfect they were for each other and how sweet they looked together. Linda, Arthur and Robbie Ray had been discussing their daughters a few weeks back while Miley and Lily had been in the garden with Oliver. They all knew that the girls liked each other in more than a friend way, they had all agreed that they didn't have a problem with their daughters sexuality and that should the girls get together they would support them in any way possible. The two men had been a little unsure about it at first but soon came to realise how much love was between the two young girls. The parents smiled, the girls were being very brave to come out and tell them but they were very pleased and proud of them for getting the families together to tell them the news rather than let the parents find out on their own or not tell them at all.

"Take you time, Darling" Arthur soothed his daughter. Lily let out her breath and tried to slow her breathing, she tried again. She closed her eyes but opened them again as she felt Miley take her hand. She turned to look at the girl next to her. Miley smiled and squeezed Lily's hand.

Looking back at her father she took another deep breath, "I'm Gay and I love Miley!" She let out her breath, what a relief to get that off her chest. Miley squeezed her hand again and she smiled gratefully at her. Looking back at her parents for some reaction, nothing. She looked down sadly.

Miley looked to her father who was looking at her, no expression on his face. It was her turn.

"Daddy, I feel the same way about Lily, I love you, please don't hate me or Lily" Miley's eyes began to water, noone was saying anything, the tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks landing on Lily's hand who hadn't realised Miley was crying. Lily put her arm around Miley's waist and whispered in her ear, it was ok. She looked back up at the adults, and was surprised by what she saw. All 3 adults were smiling widely, her mother had tears running down her face but she was still smiling lovingly at them.

"Sweetheart, we're so happy for you both" Linda replied standing up with both men. Robbie Ray smiled at Lily.

"Lily you make my little girl so happy, I could never ever hate someone like you, you're already like a daughter to me, now your officially part of the family, Miley darlin, you're my little girl and no matter what you do you always will be. I love you so much and I accept your decision" Robbie Ray finished, Miley had looked up and a fresh batch of tears were streaming down her face. Lily felt the sting of tears in her eyes, they were accepting them, and they were accepting that they were in love. By now everyone was standing up, Miley was engulfed in her fathers arm, sobbing, Lily was in her mothers arms, shaking and crying along with her mom, her father was rubbing her back soothingly. Lily pulled back and smiled at her mother who was stroking her hair down.

"No matter what Lily, we will always love you; we'll support the both of you whenever and however we can. Welcome to the family Miley" Linda opened her arms for Miley, Miley let go of her father and went to Lily's Mother who hugged her tightly, they cried together, then Arthur pulled her into his arms and she heard him whisper, "thank you for loving my little girl and making her so happy Miley". Mr Stewart smiled at Lily and opened his arms to her, she accepted his hug. After all the tears were cried and the hugs were given and received they all sat back down. Everyone composed themselves and got ready to continue the conversation.

"Well now that we're all ok and settled, we'll continue" Linda said, everyone laughed a little.

"Who else have you told?"

"Well, Oliver and Michael know I liked Miley but Oliver and his girlfriend are the only other people who know we're actually together." Lily replied.

"Yeah, and I only told Jackson that I liked Lily, he doesn't know we're together" Miley added.

"Ok, so Oliver's girlfriend, you trusted her enough to tell her?" asked Arthur to both girls. They blushed bright red; Miley giggled as Lily looked down to cover her embarrassment and whispered, "You can take this question".

"Well….um…we didn't really tell her, she kinda saw us out on the beach" Miley was mortified; talking about this with her father was major embarrassing.

"Saw you? What, holding hands?" Arthur replied, Linda elbowed him in the side, he looked at the girls and realised through the amount of embarrassment they were showing, that it was more than holding hands.

"Oh…OH right, um, well how did she take it?" He tried.

"She was the same as you, accepted it, actually she has a gay cousin and he's a boy so she's cool with it and she's not gonna tell anyone" Miley replied.

"Well that's good" Linda smiled at both girls. She got up and opened the living room door; she took a deep breath and yelled.

"MICHAEL, JACKSON, YOU CAN COME DOWN STAIRS AND TALK WITH US NOW!" Seconds later there was more thumping of stairs and Jackson and Michael came into the living room breathless.

"About Time!" Michael grinned, still trying to catch his breath.

"So, what ya'll been talking about?"

"As if you don't know, Jackson Rod Stewart" Robbie Ray smiled.

"Ok, we do know what ya'll have been talking about, but what's happened now?" He said looking at the girls expectantly.

"We'll let you tell them in peace and privacy" Linda said smiling as she shooed the two men out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Well we're together since yesterday and we're sorry we didn't tell you but we wanted to wait to get the whole family together so it would be easier for us. Plus we know you two can't keep secrets" Lily gave a knowing smile.

"Well congrats Lilykin's, you finally got your woman!" Michael grinned and opened his arms for his sister; Jackson did the same for Miley.

"Oliver was right; I'll never hear the end of it from you" Miley laughed at Lily's expression.

"Well Done Miles, finally confessed how you feel and got the girl of your dreams, literally, so does she kiss as well as she does in your dreams?" Miley blushed bright red, Lily looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Jackson!" Miley squealed, embarrassed that everyone, now knew she dreamt about Lily. Jackson and Michael were just laughing, god it was great fun to wind up their little sisters.

"Oh no" Michael groaned, smirking at Jackson.

"What?" Jackson replied smirking too, he knew what was coming, they had planned to wind up and tease them and this was his favourite part, he just hoped Michael lived to laugh about it afterwards.

"Now that they're together, they're gonna be sleeping together, Lily was bad enough when Miley wasn't in the bed with her but it's gonna get a whole lot worse when she is, I bet we'll need to buy a new bed, and ear plugs because my god when she's horny Lily growls and groans like a bear!" By now Michael and Jackson were in hysterics, Lily was on the verge of turning into a tomato and Miley, well Miley was a tad embarrassed, but at the same time she was excited, she wanted to see this side of Lily. She blushed at the thought. Did she really just think that!

"Michael you, you are so dead, get back here you ass!" Michael was out of the door in seconds, Lily was straight after him.

Jackson was clutching his sides and wiping the tears from his eyes, "Oh wow, that turned out better than I thought it would!"

"You two are so mean!"

"I know but you're our little sisters we have to tease and torture you, seriously though, Miles, I'm really happy you and Lily sorted things out. She makes you really happy doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes she does!" Miley smiled.

"What in Sam Hill has that boy done? Lily looks angrier than Aunt Pearl did when you told her she looked fat in that dress!" Robbie Ray came into the living room followed by Arthur and Linda.

"Never mind, it'll only embarrass her more" Miley replied. Lily came back in looking calmer than she did before, she smiled shyly at Miley.

"He was only joking about the bear thing and that" Lily stated

Miley pouted her lip and whispered seductively in Lily's ear, "Aw, it sounded like fun!" Lily looked flustered and Miley giggled at the effect she had caused in Lily.

"Well bud, we best get going, it's getting late." Robbie Ray smiled looking at his watch, 10.45pm.

"Thank you for having us, Linda. You're cooking was very nice and hospitality was lovely. Bye Arthur, Bye Linda" The Trescott's smiled as they opened the front door for the Stewarts to leave.

"Oh no problem at all Robbie Ray, it was lovely to see you again." Linda smiled

"Bye" Arthur chipped in. Michael came out from the closet he was hiding in; he smiled and waved to Jackson.

"See you tomorrow mate!"

Miley gently kissed Lily on the cheek and stepped back smiling, "Bye Lily"

"Bye Miles" All 4 Trescott's waved from the front door, and then closed the door as the Stewarts car drove home. Michael yawned and made his way up the stairs, yelling goodnight. Linda turned to her daughter.

"Right Lillian, school tomorrow so off you go and run a bath!" Linda smiled as Lily trudged up the stairs mumbling something about stupid school.

Linda felt Arthur put his arms around her, "You think she and Miley will be ok?" Arthur said to his wife.

"Truthfully, I really think they will, as long as they have each other!" Linda replied, leaning into her husband's embrace and smiling.

When the Stewarts arrived home, Miley was first out of the car and up the drive to the front door. She noticed something square and yellow stuck to their door. As she neared, she realised it was an envelope with her name on it, she pulled it off and waited till she got inside to read it. Robbie Ray unlocked the door and switched the lights on as he entered; Miley went straight to the couch and sat down. She gently opened the envelope, it might be something important and she didn't want to rip it. It was a very short letter, well it was a white piece of paper with only writing on it; very messy writing but she could still read it.

_Hello Miley or should I say Hannah!_

_That's right I know your little secret, but I won't expose you...yet, so don't worry too much! Anyway I guess we'll meet at your next event!_

_Till then, yours faithfully, FRANK!_

Miley's face had paled as soon as she read the first line. This was not good!

"Daddy!"

As soon as Robbie Ray spotted the look on Miley's face, he knew something was terribly wrong. She handed him the letter, he read it over and over and as he looked down at his daughter's worried face, his only thought was,

"_What a great way to end a perfect evening."_

**Author's Note :: **Well there you are, Chapter 9. Really long I know but I hoped you enjoyed it. I wont promise the next chapter will be up soon because I don't know when I'll have time, school reopens tomorrow, how shite lol. But oh well, shit happens!! The next chapter shouldn't take to long anyway, not much gonna happen in it, its chapter 11 I gotta worry about lol. Anyway laters for now.

Monkey Mayhem


	10. Talk to Me!

**Author's Note ::** Hey I'm back after my little hiatus, anyway here's chapter 10. It's a beast of a long one!! Chow for Now…..!

**Disclaimer :: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it.

The sound of knocking woke Miley from her peaceful yet troubling slumber; she yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She mumbled a come in, and her bedroom door opened.

"C'mon Bud, Lily's gonna be here in 15 minutes and you've still to take a shower and get dressed. So up you get and inta that shower you go." Robbie Ray smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah, Yeah" She groaned and yawned again, she had barely gotten much sleep from staying up worrying over the letter and its threat. He seemed to notice she had gone quiet because he walked over to her bed, sat down and put his arms around her. She slipped her arms around his stomach and leant her head against his chest, breathing in and sighing. He gently rubbed her back.

"Miles, I know that letter is worrying you, but, I don't want you getting upset over it. We'll sort it all out, it was only a threat, there wasn't any evidence that he actually knows you're the real Hannah Montana, so until we receive some concrete evidence from 'Frank' that you're really Hannah then we'll not worry about it and assume it's someone playing a trick, ok?

"Ok, Daddy, You're Right!" He smiled again, then got up and left her to get ready. 15 minutes later, Miley was washed, dressed, and downstairs waiting for Lily. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. She opened it to find her blonde girlfriend grinning at her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Miley replied, Lily began to lean in but Miley turned and shouted to her father,

"Bye Daddy!"

She closed the door and walked past a confused Lily. She walked down the path and realised Lily wasn't following her, she turned to see a puzzled Lily, she felt bad for rejecting Lily's affections. So she turned and tried to smile.

"You coming?" Lily just nodded and made her way over to Miley; then they set off for school, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as they arrived at school, they spotted Oliver and Rebecca straight away, Oliver was sitting on a bench with Rebecca on his knee, watching as Rebecca showed him something on her phone. They looked up as Miley and Lily slowly approached, however they noticed something was obviously wrong with the two girls, but they just stood up and smiled.

"Hey Guys" Oliver said smiling, receiving two "hi's" Rebecca decided to find out what was wrong and since she knew Oliver would probably put his foot in it, she got there first.

"So um Miley, I need help with some Maths homework and since you're in the same class, I wondered if you'd help me?" She smiled.

"Yeah, ok" Miley replied.

"Great, come with me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Cool, Bye Oliver", she gave him a kiss, "Bye Lily" then she and Miley made their way into the school. As soon as the girls had disappeared, Oliver let out a huge sigh.

"Well that was……….awkward, sheesh, what's wrong with her? Did something bad happen last night with the folks? Or is it", he leaned in close to Lily and whispered, "PMT!" Lily rolled her eyes but she let a little smile appear on her face, BOYS!

"No Oliver, I don't think it's PMT. And it cant be last night because everything went great, the parents are fine with us, they are even supporting us and she was fine with me last night, but when I went to her house this morning, I don't know, she just kind of, avoided me and I don't know if I've done something wrong. We didn't talk on the way to school, I should have said something but I didn't want to upset her. I just don't know?!?!" Lily sighed flopping down on the bench. Oliver looked sympathetically at her.

"Lils, it's obvious something is bothering her, Rebecca might find out, but I wouldn't worry too much, she might just be feeling unwell" He sat next to her, and patted her knee gently. She smiled gratefully.

"You think?"

"Yeah, wait till they come back then talk to her. Anyway let's get inside, before the bell……….." The sound of the bell rang, they both laughed as they stood up.

"Never mind" and they made their way inside along with the other Highschool pupils.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong, Miley Stewart?" Rebecca said as she looked in the mirror of the girl's bathroom, Miley stood next to her, apparently in her own little world.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Miley replied, directing a small smile in Rebecca's direction. Rebecca saw through Miley's lies however, and laughed.

"You're not fooling anyone Stewart, not yourself and certainly not me. Now come on and tell me what's gotten you upset." Miley sighed, she didn't usually let things get to her, but she was tired and stressed.

"Fine, ok, yes something is bothering me, but, it's….it……I shouldn't let it bother me. I'm just tired! And now I've managed to piss Lily off and it hasn't even been half a day, last night went great. Our parents accepted us, we were going to be fine, but now...I've only got myself to blame for it" Miley sighed, things were going from bad to worse.

The sound of the bell going alerted them to the time. Rebecca put a hand on Miley's shoulder and smiled.

"Well the best advice I can give you, is to talk to Lily, sort things out and tell her what's bothering you! Otherwise, things will just get awkward. It can't be that bad that you can't tell her, but I guess it must be pretty bad if it's bothering you this much. Anyway we better get to class before we have to spend an hour in detention with Ms Kunkle!" Rebecca shivered.

"Thanks Rebecca, Oliver's very lucky to have you"

"Better tell him that, if and when he ever pisses me off!" Both girls giggled and left the bathroom, heading towards their first class, Biology.

"You're both late. Why?" Ms Kunkle snapped as Miley and Rebecca tried to sneak into the classroom. They stopped and looked at each other, before turning to face her and the many students that were watching them.

"Um, Miley was feeling sick, so we had to go to the bathroom and then we didn't hear the bell go." Ms Kunkle eyed the girls suspiciously.

"Fine! But next time you feel sick, Miss Stewart, I suggest you don't bother coming to school. Now in your seats so we can get on with my lesson" The girls took their seat as Ms Kunkle turned back to the board, muttering to herself. As Miley sat down, she saw Lily looking at her with the cute facial expression Miley adored. The one that said, "Miles I'm here when you want me!" Miley smiled her first genuine smile all day and it grew wider as Lily smiled back. Half way through the lesson, Miley spotted a white piece of paper folded on her desk. She quietly and carefully opened it so Ms Kunkle couldn't see what she was doing.

_Was it my fault? _ Miley immediately felt the wave of guilt hit her, the blonde thought she'd done something to upset Miley.

_No! It's mine. I'm sorry for acting strange today, something happened. _Miley scribbled it down and nudged Oliver; he turned around, took the note and passed it down to Lily.

Lily slowly read it. Ok it wasn't her fault but something big had obviously happened last night.

_It's ok. But Miles I'm always here for you, you know that? _The note was soon passed back to Miley.

_I know, thanks Lils. Tell you after school ok. _

_Ok! We're ok now?_

_Yeah we're ok! _

Lily finished reading with a grin, things were sorted. The bell rang 15 minutes later, signalling next period. School went quite quick for both of the girls with minor incidents, few confrontations with Amber and Ashley and little rows from their teachers. The only thing bad that happened was when Jake passed Miley in the hallway at lunch. Lily of course had been there, hackles raised and fists clenched and Oliver and Rebecca, having spotted Jake, came over to stand beside the two girls. However Jake had merely sneered at them and walked past. Finally the end of a long, hard day of school came; the girls met up and walked out of school with Oliver and Rebecca.

"Did you see his face? I'm sure we can all agree that he's still very much angry at you Miley" Rebecca stated shaking her head.

"I've seen many of Jake Ryan's facial expressions but never a sneer like the one he was wearing, it'd put Ms Kunkle to shame!" Oliver agreed.

"Never mind his facial expression, did you see his eye! Miles you must have really hit him hard to cause a bruise that big. Mind you if I'd have been there he'd have a lot more than one bruise on his face. Trying to hurt my girl and all" Lily angrily muttered. Miley felt her heart soar. Lily had just called her, "her girl!" She found those two words so cute and comforting. She had never known Lily to be so protective yet she found it very sweet and endearing.

"Thanks Lily!" Miley gently squeezed Lily's hand. Rebecca was the first to leave the group, she gave Oliver a small kiss goodbye and waved to Lily and Miley, next up was Oliver; he gave both girls a hug and told Lily to phone him later. 5 more minutes of walking and Lily and Miley arrived at Miley's. On entering the house, the girls found it to be empty, the TV was on but there was noone around.

"Daddy? Jackson?" No answer, Miley merely shrugged at Lily.

"Miles, it ok if I use your phone?" Lily said putting her bag and skateboard down. Receiving a nod she picked up the phone and dialled her house number.

"Hey Michael, is Mom there?"

"Eh, um, I'm at Oliver's"

"Ugh, ok fine! Yes I'm at Miley's"

"No Michael, of course not!"

"Michael!"

"You know what! Now shut up and give Mom the phone"

"God! You….you….just….fine! When she comes in tell her I'm at Miley's and I'll call her later"

"Thanks. Bye Moron!"

Lily put the phone down growling with frustration, she turned to see Miley sitting on the couch, her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Lily slowly walked over and plonked down next to Miley.

"So………you wanna talk about it? I'm all ears!" Miley took the remote and turned the volume down, sighing she turned to Lily keeping her head bowed.

"It's nothing really" Lily rolled her eyes smiling.

"Miles, this is me you're talking to, now spill" Miley looked up and smiled.

"Ok fine……" Miley reached over to the table next to her and picked up the envelope.

"Here" She handed it to the confused blonde beside her. Miley watched as Lily's eyes quickly scanned over the words, and then looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Miley, you should have told me!" Lily soothed as she took Miley in her arms.

"When did it come?"

"Last night. It was stuck to the door when we came home from yours" Miley replied, mumbling into Lily's neck. They sat together for several minutes, enjoying the comfort they were giving each other. Miley closed her eyes as she felt Lily gently stroke her hair.

"Do you know who this 'Frank' guy is?"

"Not a clue!"

"I'm sure it'll be alright Miles" Miley pulled back to look at a startled Lily.

"How do you know though Lily? How do you know it will be ok? What if they really do you know I'm Hannah? What if they have real proof? What if they plan to reveal my identity? What if they blackmail my dad into giving them money to keep them silent? I'm scared Lily, What if……….."

"Miley it's ok to be scared"

"But…." Lily stopped her before she freaked out again.

"Miles, what was the first thing I said to you when we became friends?"

"So do you really eat possum?" Miley giggled, Lily frowned.

"Damn….right ok after that?"

"If you ever need someone to lean on, my shoulder's always free!" Miley smiled at the memory as did Lily.

"I made that promise a long time ago, but I plan on keeping it. Miles, there's not much I can do but to tell you that if something bad does happen because of this stupid letter, that I'm going to be there for you. We do things together now, not on our own. I love you and I want to protect you, even if it means finding out who this Frank prick is and beating the stuffing right outta him! So we'll forget about his letter for the time being and see how things go, don't stress out about it, it's not good for you!" By the time Lily had finished Miley was wearing the biggest smile, her eyes were glistening.

"Thanks Lily. You always know how to make me feel better!" Lily grinned cheekily.

"Well I do try!" Miley laughed, and then her facial expression changed to that of a more sexy nature. She slowly moved her face towards Lily's.

"You'd really beat up some weirdo for me?" Lily closed her eyes, nodding; she could feel Miley's breath on her lips.

"Damn Right!" Miley barely made out the soft whisper; she smiled before she closed the distance between their lips. Lily tightened her hold on Miley as Miley gently cupped Lily's face pulling her closer and more into the kiss. Lily felt the sweep of Miley's tongue on her lips to which she parted them allowing Miley access, Miley slowly explored her love's mouth before their tongues met. They were both lost in each other, enjoying the closeness they were sharing, a fun way to express their love and also take comfort. However their moment was broken when Miley jumped back and squealed, Lily's hands had wandered, and she quickly retracted them from under Miley's t-shirt.

"Miles I'm really sorry, I just kinda got lost in the moment, and I didn't mean to scare you! I took it to far didn't I?"

"No Lily it's……"

"You're not ready for that and I pushed it too far, I should just chop my hands off before they do anything else stupid"

"Lily….."

"God I feel really bad now, I feel like some sort of sexual animal now! Like, like a Stan! Right Miles, rename me 'Stan the sex beast' and we'll call it a day!" Miley rolled her eyes and took hold of Lily's face, turning it towards her.

"Lily, you're hands are cold!" Lily turned from worried look to very confused.

"Huh?"

"The reason I jumped was _not_ because you're going to fast, _not_ because I was scared and certainly _not_ because you're 'Stan the sex beast', it was because you're hands were cold, well freezing actually, and it gave me a fright!" Miley let go off Lily's face and smiled as Lily looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, well, in that case can we forget about the new name" Lily had the cheesiest smile on and Miley just couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure we can, STAN!" The brown haired beauty just smiled sweetly at the blonde who was currently shooting death glares at her.

"Stan who?" Both girls screamed.

"JACKSON!" Miley yelled, was he trying to scare them out of their wits!

"What? I only asked a question!" Jackson shrugged and raced up to his room, Miley let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh! Hey Daddy" She smiled as he walked in the door, carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

"Alright Bud! Hey Lily!" He replied walking towards the kitchen; putting down the bags he began to unpack them.

"Hey Mr Stewart" Lily grinned.

"How was school?"

"_What's up with parents and asking how school was?" _Miley thought giggling, she got a strange look from Lily but she took Lily's hand and went over to her father.

"Um…..." She peered at Lily; Lily knew why she hesitated so she helped out.

"Oh it was fine wasn't it Miles? Nothing happened that's worth mentioning" Miley smiled gratefully at Lily. Robbie Ray took in the sight before him, the two girls were still holding hands, he'd never seen Miley this happy since her Mom passed away, and it filled his heart with happiness seeing his daughter so happy. Thank god they moved to Malibu and met Lily.

"That's good, so are ya'll ready for the CD signing tonight?" He questioned taking a pizza out of the fridge.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun, I love seeing my fans! Anyway we need to go get everything sorted. Can Lily stay for tea?"

"Of course she can darlin. I'll shout you both down when it's ready!"

"Thanks Daddy" The two girls made their way upstairs to Miley's room. Lily phoned her mom letting her know that she was staying for tea; she didn't mention the CD signing because her Mom didn't know about Miley's other life just yet, and then she phoned Oliver telling him to get ready and that they would pick him up in an hour. The girls picked out their outfits to change into after their dinner, changing the items several times until they got it just right. Robbie Ray's shout signalled dinner so they made their way back down to the kitchen. Tonight was going to be……….can you say..._**interesting!**_

**Author's Note :: **So was it worth the wait? If not, I apologise on behalf of my absolutely appalling writing. Anyway that's it for the now, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I wouldn't hold your breaths, I'm a lazy sod!! ) Oh and thanks to all the reviewers, cant forget them now can we!

_Monkey Mayhem_


	11. We've got our man, or maybe not!

**Author's Note ::** By god it has been some time since this story was updated, haha, I bet you all thought I forgot about it, right?! Have I hell, I love this story, it's just a pain in the arse to write, but I have made great progress and I look to finish it in the next few months. For now you guys, I hope this chapter and the rest are actually worth your wait. I've got this one and chapter 12 to post and then, I'm setting about getting the rest done. In total there is roughly – if my planning is correct – only 15 chapters left to write and post. Seems a lot when you say it out loud, but when you know what you're writing it's easy as pie.

I've been trying to decide, and maybe you readers could help me, would you prefer I post each chapter as I write them or would you prefer the whole thing to be finished and then all the chapters posted at the end? Give me some feedback please, and let me know what you guys like better.

For now enjoy Chapter 12.

**Disclaimer :: **I've come to the sad realisation that I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it, except this story so it's not all bad!

"Come on Oliver, the hotdogs are still gonna be in here when you get back! Right now, we're supposed to be standing at the side of the stage waiting for Miley to finish her song, now come on!" Lily said grabbing Oliver's sleeve and pulling him out of Hannah's dressing room. The two friends stood on the sidelines watching Hannah complete her song, 'You and Me Together.'

"_Come on, Let um' try!"_

"_It's you and me, together"_

"_Yeah am always on your side"_

"_Noone, noone, noone can ever change it"_

"_Come on, let um' try"_

"_Cos it's you and me, together, now!"_

"_Thank you everybody!"_

"_Wow, what a show! Give it up everyone for Hannah Montana!" _The announcer cried, the crowd screamed and cheered.

"Wow, never mind the show, what a crowd! Don't think I've ever seen so many people!" Miley puffed as she came off the stage, panting desperately.

"Water, Ms Montana?" A young man with a head-set on held the chilled bottle out to her, she gratefully accepted smiling as he nodded and walked off, talking into his mic.

"God I needed that" She breathed heavily after gulping half the bottle.

"That was great Miles, nice song" Lily smiled encouragingly.

"Thank Lily, anyway sorry but I've gotta run, I gotta get changed for the signing, see you soon" Miley sighed and rushed off towards her dressing room. Lily laughed then turned to Oliver, only to find he wasn't there. She spotted him at the buffet table.

"_Oh, big surprise there!" _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Mikey, quit stuffing your face and get over here, Hannah's CD signing is next and we need to get ready, these fans can get really crazy" She grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him towards the big queue of people that was quickly forming in the lobby. The two of them slowly, and with great difficulty, made their way through the large and pushy crowd towards Hannah, who was quickly scribbling away.

"Hey, watch it lady! That was my foot!"

"Ouch, quit pushing, you'll get your damn CD signed soon enough!"

"Watch the hair, people!"

"Ow! What did I tell you, these fans are crazy! Um…Uh…not you lady! Aaargh, Oli…v…uh…Mike, run, she's got a walking stick and it's got biker badges on it!"

They escaped as fast as they could and headed for the dressing room. Miley, on the other hand, was hoping she could escape just as quickly. She loved her fans but well, she loved her bed more and right now it appealed to her a whole lot more.

"There you go sweetheart" She smiled at a little girl before greeting her next fan.

"Hi there, and who do I sign this to?" She smiled looking up a young, bushy haired man with tainted glasses on.

"Uh…uh…um…just sign it to JR, Jaaa-mes…uh…Rustler!" He replied, some what nervously, his hands shaking as he held the CD to Miley.

"Alright James Rustler, there you go, Hi" She chuckled watching him flounce off before looking up at another man. He handed her the CD, staring intently at her.

"Sign it to Nick please!" She smiled and went to sign it, he stared at her bent head, before reaching to stroke her hair, his hand barely made it 2 inches before he was grabbed by security, given his CD and sent packing. Hannah merely smiled confidently; she was used to it by now.

She signed as many more as she could before her manager informed the fans she was finished and apologised to everyone who didn't get their CD signed. Miley made her way to the dressing room, closely followed by her Father, only to find the same crazy fan who had tried to touch her, being dragged away by security, again. She walked up to Oliver and Lily as her Father went to speak with the security officer.

"Caught him sneaking out your room" Oliver informed her as she approached them.

"Hmmm, he tried to touch my hair earlier too, the lengths some fans will go to" She smirked knowingly at Lily and Oliver.

"What! The window was open; it was just dying to have someone climb in through it, right Oliver" Lily grinned, turning to him.

"That's right, besides I only wanted a towel, Lily wanted you! Ouch, hey!" Oliver smirked as Lily hit him; blushing several shades darker than her auburn wig. The three were laughing as Robbie Ray walked over, however they stopped when they saw what was in his hands.

"Oh no, not another one, Daddy" Miley said, quite shaken. Robbie Ray held up another white envelope

"I'm sorry Miles, but it was in your dressing room, anyway we don't need to read it, seems we have caught the guy who's sending these." He pointed at the fan who was being led out of a room by security officers. "It's over darlin!" He smiled.

"Wait, I already told you, I don't know nothing bout no envelope, all I did was leave some flowers with a note, nothing else. I'm telling you people the truth, check the damn thing, it would have my prints on it if it were mine or it would have my writing. I ain't lying here!" The man was protesting and struggling against the officers as he was put in handcuffs. A female officer approached them with a notepad.

"Robbie Ray and Miley Stewart?" They nodded uncertainly as the officer scribbled down some notes.

"I'm DI Crawford. We have arrested Nick Jacobs with breaking into your personal quarters, handling your belongings and then trying to flee the scene. However, we have called in our team to check that what Mr Jacobs is saying is true, regarding the envelope. We wish to remove the envelope from your possession and have you wait in another room while we analyse the evidence. We will consult with you afterwards with our findings and discuss the charges against Mr Jacobs." The teens looked at each other, Robbie Ray sighed as he handed over the envelope.

"Will it take long?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"Approximately an hour, I'm sorry if it causes any inconvenience but this is a very serious matter. Tell me has it happened before? The envelope?" She gripped her pad tightly.

"Once before, but my daughter deals with crazed fans all the time, so we thought best to leave it and not to involve the police." He replied as the officer scribbled furiously on her pad.

"Well it's probably best that we are handling the situation now, there are very strange people out there, and we don't want to risk anyone's safety. Thank you for your cooperation, in the mean time, one of my officers will take you to another room and inform you when we have finished. PC Matthews, escort Ms Montana and her party to room 54, down the hall, and stand by the door please."

The young officer quickly did as he was told and beckoned the four of them to follow him, which reluctantly they did.

"You think it was that crazy Nick Jacobs who's been sending the letters?" Lily asked Robbie Ray, he looked down at her, smiling grimly.

"I hope so Lily, I really do."

Nearly an hour and a half later, DI Crawford entered the room. Robbie Ray looked up from the book he was reading; Miley was sleeping and leaning on Lily, Lily was sleeping and leaning on Oliver and Oliver was sleeping and leaning on the armrest of the couch, they were all currently snoozing on. He chuckled at them despite the situation, before he got up and greeted the officer.

"I'm afraid to inform you that Nick Jacobs, according to our analysis, is telling the truth. In addition to the fact that there are no prints on the envelope, the writing on both the letter and the note do not match. It appears that Mr Jacobs did leave the flowers and the note but he did not however, leave the envelope. You can still press charges against him for breaking and entering. You may also want to take a look at the letter, we made a copy of it as the original is now evidence; we hope you agree to allowing us to help your daughter out. The police force already know about your daughter's double life anyway and we can be of great help to her. Will you agree to our help and surveillance on the case until it is over?" Robbie Ray's heart sunk, his daughter's weirdo stalker hadn't been caught after all; he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, depressively.

"Sweet nibblets! I thought it was over! Well then, if my daughter is still in danger then I completely agree to police involvement until this wacko is caught. Now I don't mean to sound rude ma'am, but it's 11.40pm, my daughter and her friends are currently sleeping on a couch and their parents are probably worried to death, so if you don't mind, I'd like to leave, go home and try to get a good nights sleep."

"But of course, Mr Stewart, I truly am sorry about the wait, before you go this is the copy of the letter, perhaps you should read it later tonight." She handed him the letter before walking away to join the other officers. Robbie Ray looked at the letter, before folding it and putting it in his jacket. He wiped at the stray tear before turning to the three young teens on the couch, Lily was slowly waking; she yawned and squeezed out from between Oliver and Miley.

"Mr S, did the officer visit already?" She yawned rubbing her eyes, her mascara being rubbed all around her them, Robbie Ray smiled; Lily reminded him of a panda with colourful clothes and hair.

"Yeah she did, just told me that it's not Mr Jacobs that's been sending the letters, seems the guy who is, is still out there and they have no leads. I've got a copy of the letter that was in Miley's room in my pocket; right now the situation is not looking good." He was somewhat surprised when Lily walked over to him and hugged him; but he still returned it.

"Don't worry Mr Stewart, we'll get Miley through this and everything will be ok. Whoever this guy is, we'll find him and then we'll make him pay for the heartache he is causing all of us. Like that cheesy line in Highschool Musical says, 'We're all in this together' and that's how it is with us."

Robbie Ray laughed, "You know Lily, I'm absolutely positive my daughter has chosen the correct person to share her life with, your one of a kind and I'm glad you met my daughter. I know for a fact, her mother would approve."

"I love your daughter, sir; it's as simple as that." He gave her a little squeeze before they broke apart, smiling. They turned their gaze towards the pair still asleep on the couch.

"We shouldn't wake them, you know how cranky they get if woken up. Infact I got 3 slaps from Miley and a foot in the face from Oliver at a sleepover one night. It was not pretty. So um I'll grab Miley and you can take Oliver, the doughnuts too heavy for me anyhow."

Lily proceeded to walk over to the couch, and sweep her arms under Miley, lifting her with ease and carrying her towards the door. Robbie Ray followed her lead, lifting Oliver as though he were as light as a feather and following Lily out the door. They got in the car and were soon on their way home. Mid way in the journey, Robbie Ray contacted Oliver's mother and they agreed Oliver could stay at Miley's; his mother would drop clean clothing off in the morning on her way to work. Before the CD signing, Lily had contacted her brother and told him to bring her clothes for school over when he came for Jackson, she hoped he had.

Eventually they arrived home, Robbie Ray unlocked the door and walked in with Oliver in his arms as Lily followed with Miley, she sighed relieved as she saw her bag on the couch, Michael had brought it. She and Robbie Ray took the two sleeping forms upstairs; Oliver was put on a spare fold out bed in Jackson's room and Lily placed Miley in her bed, removing her jacket and her shoes and socks. Lily respectfully did not climb in the bed with her girlfriend but instead gave Miley a light kiss, grabbed a pillow and headed downstairs. Robbie Ray told her, he appreciated her respect towards his daughter and to himself - any boyfriend would not have been allowed in the same room, let alone bed with Miley - but even if they were together, he trusted the both of them, and so he sent Lily back upstairs so at least she too could try and have a good night's sleep.

He sat on the couch with the lamp on, staring at the letter in his hands. This would definitely scare Miley, as he continued to hold it in his hands, he couldn't for the life of him think who could be behind it. He was deeply crushed when Nick Jacobs turned out to be innocent, he had hoped in his heart of hearts it was him and they could be relieved of this upset once and for all, but turns out dreams don't always come true. He read it one last time, before he folded it back up and placed it on the side table.

_Good Evening Miley,_

_Good Evening Hannah,_

_Good Evening Miley,_

_Good Evening Hannah,_

_Rather confusing but extremely entertaining. My, didn't you look lovely tonight; and what a dashing song choice, did you perhaps dedicate it to dear Lily, or is it just a coincidence with the lyrics? Don't you just love the moments that are…. 'Picture Perfect'? I do! Oh and it seems we have something in common, we both know how to hide our true appearances with a simple wig and some accessories. Anyway just a quick message this time, I'm busy right now, I have to go plan my next attack, don't feel too frightened my dear._

_Yours Faithfully, FRANK!_

Robbie Ray sighed one last time before shutting off the light and heading upstairs to what was going to be a restless nightmare.

**Author's Note :: **So I'm finally back - Live and Kicking....And with another 2 chapters on their way....They have got dramatically longer as I've tried to add in more detail and events into one chapter, I love long chapters....They make my day...Anyway R & R, and I'm truly sory about the wait, but I'm not giving up...So do keep a look out....! :)

_Monkey Mayhem_


	12. 2 Fights in 1 Day!

**Author's Note ::** Just a quick note that this is chapter 12 - BTW If anyone has any questions on the story, feel free to ask, I'll get to back to you...!

**Disclaimer :: **I've come to the sad realisation that I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it, except this story so it's not all bad!

The sound of a rather loud and annoying twittering bird outside her window woke Miley from her surprisingly deep sleep. As she fully awoke, she realised two things; one – she was confined to her bed, and two – the confinement was comfotrably warm and cosy. However, her mind and body immediately relaxed as the confinement gently shifted against her. Miley gave a daft smile; of course it was only Lily. She was pleasantly surprised at how natural their sleeping positions felt; Lily was pressed right up against Miley's back, her legs were bent behind Miley's, her warm breath tickling Miley's neck and her arm was laid lazily – but protectively – across Miley's waist. They'd shared beds before, as friends, and now she had to admit she much preferred sharing a bed as lovers. Smiling contently to herself, Miley snuggled in closer to the blonde. Every part of her body was satisfied lying with Lily, well every part except her bladder, which made itself known and effectively ruined the moment. So she gently, and with great difficulty, extracted herself from Lily's strong arms - giggling softly as she received a groan of displeasure from the now awoken blonde - and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as the brunette left - taking her warmth with her - Lily sat up groggily. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly got out of the bed, checking the time as she went, 7.30am. School began at 9am so she had enough time to have breakfast and take a shower before heading out. Stretching out and yawning loudly, she headed for the bathroom.

"Miley?" Lily knocked softly on the closed door.

"Yeah?" sounded back Miley's muffled voice.

"I'm just heading downstairs encase you wonder where I am, ok?"

"Ok Lil's, I'm just going to have a shower, and then you can have one. I won't be long!"

A fond smile graced the blonde's face at the thought of her girlfriend 'not taking long', Miley took long at everything.

"Ok Miles"

And as she heard the shower start up, she turned and headed for the kitchen; for breakfast and to see who else was up.

As she entered the kitchen, she was instantly hit with the smell of a fry up. Oliver was sitting at the breakfast table with a plate of sausages and bacon in front of him – which he was happily munching into – and Robbie Ray was standing at the cooker, fiddling with the frying pan.

As she sat down next to Oliver, Robbie Ray turned and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Lily"

"Morning Mr S, Morning doughnut" All she received from the young male was a wave of his fork and she laughed at him, shaking her head.

"Where's Miles?" Robbie Ray asked softly, obviously noticing his daughter was not with her love.

"She's in the shower, said she wouldn't be long" Lily and Robbie Ray shared a knowing smile.

"Alright." He chuckled, "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Um…cereal will be ok thank you" Robbie Ray nodded and searched in his top cupboard for a box of cornflakes. Lily got up and walked round beside him, taking a bowl and spoon from the bottom cupboard. She smiled thanks as he gave her the cereal and milk and she set about fixing her breakfast, as Robbie Ray set about fixing his own. When everyone was sorted, they sat contently at the table and began to eat.

"So did y'all sleep good last night?"

"I slept ok, Jacksons snoring kinda kept me awake, but knowing the problem with Miley and her stalker is all sorted, I wasn't kept awake thinking about that"

Robbie Ray gave a sad smile in return to the oblivious boy; he shifted his eyes to the blonde who was now stabbing at her mushy cornflakes.

"I didn't sleep much" Lily stated matter-of-fact and looked up to the boy as he turned his gaze to her.

"Oliver, it's not all sorted. Things…changed last night, after we all fell asleep." Robbie Ray and Lily then proceeded to get Oliver up to date on the situation.

"So he's still out there?" Oliver sighed as Robbie Ray nodded. He thought maybe he should show the two the letter and see what they made of it. He got up from the table and made his way over to the couch, picking the envelope up of the table before walking back over, and handing them it as he sat back down.

He watched their eyes scan the words and finally, he was looked back at with one confused and one angry face. HHH

"I don't understand….how does he know about Miley being Hannah? Infact, how does he know _so much_ about her, including about_ you_?" Oliver stated; his eyebrows scrunched together as he turned to Lily.

Lily shook her head as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance, "I really don't know Ollie, but this guy is seriously going to get it when I find out who he is. I mean what kind of a guy or maybe it's a woman….anyway what kind of a person would find it acceptable to put another person through such misery. And to top it of, they think it's funny to leave clues - as though it were a game - and then talk about killing someone with such irony in their voice! What annoys me the most is that Miley doesn't even deserve this, none of us do! I'm not even bothered that they know about me either, my main concern is Miley."

"She thinks its over too, doesn't she?" Oliver asked, already knowing the answer. Robbie Ray nodded.

"She thinks it was Nick Jacobs, she's going to take it hard when she finds out its not. I'm thinking I'll keep her off today to discuss this properly. I'm not taking any chances now."

Oliver and Lily nodded in agreement; Lily looked back over the letter and pondered for a moment.

"He says he's going to plan his….next attack….what do you think he's going to do?"

Oliver scratched his head thoughtfully, "Well since my mum is an ex-police officer and has been for a while, I remember she told me this story a few years ago. She'd been dealing with a case similar to this and she said that, people like this, they tend to hit places where there are a lot of people, you know, to cause more of an uproar."

"Right…so what is the next big thing Mr S?" Lily asked the older man.

"Hmmm, it's going to be the concert…." A lightbulb seemed to click in all their heads

"So….surely that means, if we have enough security and as many people around Miley as possible at all times, we could catch him…."

"I think you're right Lily, if he tries anything, then someone is bound to spot him" Oliver agreed. Both teens looked to Robbie Ray who sighed, with a smile on his face.

"I think we have a plan then, I'll speak to the police and I'll get Roxie in on this, so we are all prepared. But there is 3 days before the concert so we have lots of time to get this sorted out. Right now though, there is an hour for you kids to get ready, so do that and then I'll take you to school ok." Oliver and Lily nodded and stood up, ready to go up to get changed for school.

"Could one of y'all send Miley down for me, I'm going to talk to her about this?" He held the envelope up and sighed.

"I'll do it Mr S" Lily replied, as she and Oliver ascended the stairs, splitting at the top and heading for their separate rooms. As Lily walked towards Miley's room, she struggled not to punch the wall. She was worried about how Miley was going to react to the news, and she was worried how it would inevitably affect Miley in the long run.

"_I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it…She's strong though."_ Lily thought, resigning herself to the fact that she'd just have to play it by ear.

Lily approached Miley's room, took a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the room.

"Miley, you're Dad wa……!" Lily stopped mid-sentence as she took in the scene before her. Miley was standing beside her bed, in just a pair of matching red bra and panties, laying her clothes out to get ready.

As Miley realised Lily had stopped what she was saying, she looked up and saw the blonde staring, or rather gawping at her, and she found herself struggling to keep a smile off her face.

"Baby, close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" This seemed to snap Lily out of her stare because she instantly snapped her mouth - and her eyes - shut and turned away from the brunette.

Lily cursed her body for her reaction to Miley. She's seen Miley multiple times in her underwear and she'd never been affected as greatly as this. She supposed that now she could admire Miley with 'lover' eyes rather than 'friend' eyes, as had been before, her body was taking advantage and the beauty of Miley's body was driving it wild. So once again, she cursed her teenage hormones. Struggling to calm her breathing and decrease her body temperature, she tried to think of…hobos, banana skins, Oliver in a dress…anything to take her mind away from the image of Miley's gorgeous body.

Miley on the other hand, giggled quietly to herself. Lily was very cute and sweet when she got flustered or embarrassed. She knew Lily was not a prude, but actions like these made Miley feel good and pleased that Lily was not disgusted or horrified by her body, more the opposite. She decided to play with the blonde and have a little fun. She left her clothes on the bed and approached Lily, who had yet to turn around.

Lily heard movement behind her and her erratic breathing instantly stopped. She could hear Miley get closer, and her body began to get a funny tingle of anticipation.

"_Bad body!"_ She cursed again. Finally she could feel Miley directly behind her and she clenched her fists.

"Lily?" The soft voice sounded somewhere at her back.

"Yes?" Lily hoped her voice didn't portray what her body was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Miley gently slid her finger down the blonde's arm, feeling the goosebumps errupt under her fingertip.

Lily gritted her teeth, she could practically hear the smile in Miley's voice; she knew what Miley was doing - she was teasing her, and it was working.

"Fine" She gritted out. Miley smiled again.

"Are you sure?" She asked, as she slid her finger back up Lily's arm, feeling Lily's forearm muscle shift as the blonde clenched her fists tighter.

Lily merely nodded this time, unsure if she could actually get a word out. Miley slowly circled round Lily to stand in front of her, Miley bit her lip as she saw Lily's eyes were still tightly closed and she was trying to keep her face expressionless. She reached out to move a stray hair from her girlfriend's face.

"Lily?"

"Hm?" _"Shit, she's in front of me. Ok, don't react, stay calm and whatever you do don't open your eyes, or they're going to embarrass you!"_

"You can open your eyes" Lily inwardly groaned, Miley was definitely playing with her, and Lily knew Miley was enjoying it.

"Eh…no, no…that's ok"

"Alright, so what was it my dad wanted?" Miley was leaning into the blonde as she spoke.

"Your dad….? Oh, um…eh…yeah, he wanted to…talk to you…." Miley's close proximity to her was causing Lily's brain to malfunction.

"Well he's going to have to wait, cos I'm a little busy…" Miley was inches away from Lily's face, she knew Lily could feel her breath on her lips.

Lily could. "With?" Her voice, barely a whisper, questioned.

Miley smiled, "This" And as soon as it left her mouth, she pressed her lips against the blonde's. It was not a soft short kiss, and instantly she felt Lily respond. Pressing more into the blonde, she put her hands in Lily's hair, pulling her in more. Lily was a little shocked when Miley kissed her but; she wasn't going to reject the brunette. She was eager to respond and without thinking about it, she placed her arms around Miley, bringing them tighter together. As she felt Miley's hands move around in her hair, she also felt Miley's tongue sweep her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and greet it with her own. As they kissed, Lily unconsciously walked forward and Miley smiled into the kiss, as she felt the cool wood of her door against her warming back. Lily intentionally leant into Miley, pushing her body against Miley's and this time, she was the one to smile as she heard Miley's groan of pleasure. Unfortunately due to lack of oxygen, the kiss was broken and they were both left breathing heavily, their temperatures soaring through the roof and their eyes lazy from desire.

Suddenly however, Lily had a wonderful idea. She pressed her lips against Miley's before she dragged them along her jaw and down towards her neck. Miley unaware – and to interested in how Lily was making her feel – did not realise what was happening, she merely hung her arms loosely around Lily's neck, eyes shut and leaning back; giving the pleasurable blonde better access. Although Lily loved the outcome of Miley's teasing, she decided to get her girlfriend back and this seemed the perfect opportunity. As she reached Miley's neck, she kissed it gently, before sucking and biting the same spot. Through Miley's groan, she knew she was going to get away with it and smiled wickedly as she continued her ministrations on Miley's neck.

Unaware of how long they had actually spent together, they both jumped as Robbie Ray's voice shouted to Miley from down the stairs. Lily stopped and brought her face back up to Miley's, her eye catching sight of her work on Miley's neck. She smiled at Miley, both because she loved her and because she had gotten Miley back now. Miley kissed Lily once more before sighing; happy with how things had turned out.

"I'd better go see him" She laughed softly, to which Lily nodded.

"Yeah" Lily stepped away from the brunette and grabbed a towel from her bag, before heading towards Miley's door. She turned however before she left the room and looked at Miley, who was now grabbing her clothes off her bed.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you look beautiful….especially with that sexy new addition to your neck…" Lily winked as Miley looked at her, confusion written all over her face.

"My….oh no, you didn't….?" Miley grabbed her nearest mirror and looked at her neck. There, in all its glory, was a very noticeable hickie staining her neck.

"LILY!" She raced over to her door and opened it, only to see Lily grinning widely, walking backwards towards the bathroom.

"Serves you right for teasing me babe!" Then she entered the bathroom laughing victoriously.

Miley couldn't help but smile at Lily's deviousness. _"I suppose I deserved it, but she could have made it smaller or less noticeable!"_

Sensing her Father would shout once again to her, she quickly got dressed and checked her mirror. She groaned, as when she looked in the mirror, her eyes were instantly drawn to the red mark. She wasn't angry at Lily, strangely she actually found it pretty funny and she found herself grinning and giggling to herself. Deciding not to bother trying to cover it up – not that she could – she left her room and headed downstairs.

"Miley, can you come sit here with me darlin? We've got to talk" Miley did as she was asked and sat next to her Father. She knew something was wrong, by the look her Father was giving her.

"What's happened now? It's not Jackson is it? What has that boy done now, tell me he hasn't gotten drunk and flashed his bits at the old lady down the street again?!"

"No darlin, it's not Jackson. It's….here…" Robbie Ray turned and leant over the couch, grabbing the envelope and turning back to his daughter. Immediately he noticed the change in her and he dropped the envelope and took his daughter in his arms.

As soon as Miley saw what was in his hands, her face dropped and when her Father took her in his arms, she couldn't stop the tears that flushed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry darlin; Nick Jacobs was innocent last night. But I don't want you to worry, things are going to be ok, you're going to be ok."

"Daddy…" Miley cried; the contrast between her happiness with Lily minutes before and her broken heart now was unbelievably hard to bear.

"I'm going to excuse you from school today Miles, because I don't think you're really up to it now, and because we have to talk about this properly ok." He sighed and tightened his arms as he felt her nod gently against his chest.

"It'll be alright Miles, I promise"

Upstairs Lily was finally finished getting ready, and she cautiously opened Miley's door, in fear her girlfriend was waiting for her. But as she noticed noone in the room, she remembered Miley was downstairs talking with her dad. She stopped dead as she realised that Miley was probably going to be very upset and most likely crying. Her annoyance of before returned and she growled out loud.

"You're either thinking about the weirdo guy or you're thinking about Miley, which one…so I know to leave?!" Lily turned and saw Oliver standing – grinning – in Miley's doorway.

"Hey Ollie" Lily laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm just as worried about her as you are, I'm actually all growled out now" He laughed, causing the blonde to smile gratefully that he was easing her embarrassment.

"She's downstairs with her dad right now" Lily stated, grabbing her phone and keys from Miley's bedside cabinet.

Oliver nodded in understanding, sitting down on the bed. Lily let out a breath of air and plopped down next to her first best friend. Oliver must have realised she was in need of a hug, because he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"Oliver, do you think this is bad, like seriously bad?!"

"Lils, I don't know what to think, honestly it seems to be heading for the 'seriously bad scenario' but, maybe it's all a bluff…." He left his statement hanging and both young teens knew deep down it wasn't a bluff.

"The only thing we can do is watch out for Miley, you know, that is really _all_ I think is certain at the moment. But we have to remember that the police are involved and so we have a lot more expert help now. We need to be strong; for ourselves and for Miley. I'm going to be here for her and for you Lily, because I know this is hurting you…seeing _her_ hurt so much. I love you and I love Miley and I'm always here for you ok"

Lily gripped onto him harder, clinging onto what comfort he was offering and taking it for all it was worth.

"Thanks Ollie, I love you too, always!" The friends broke apart and smiled. They got off the bed and headed downstairs, aware they had 25 minutes to get to school. As they descended the stairs, they got to the bottom, and Lily suddenly stopped, causing Oliver to bang into the back of her.

"Lily, what…." Oliver asked, steadying himself.

"Sssh!" Lily scolded quietly, pointing towards the couch. They were obviously about to interrupt a Father/daughter conversation and they didn't want that. Lily indicated to Oliver to go back up and so Oliver attempted to ascend the stairs walking backwards. Needless to say, it didn't work when he caught his foot on the first step and went hurling backwards, pulling Lily with him. The bang from their fall obviously disturbed the conversation of the two on the couch and they looked up to see a sheepish Lily and Oliver scramble back to their feet.

"Eh…we're sorry, we tried to be quiet and not disturb you, but you know…." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably as she indicated to an embarrassed Oliver. He muttered a sorry as he rubbed his arm.

Robbie Ray smiled and shook his head. "It's alright kids, I didn't realise the time" He gently released Miley, and stood up looking at the clock.

"If give me 5 minutes, I'll give y'all a lift ok" Lily and Oliver both nodded as they watched him head upstairs.

Lily –always aware of her girlfriend – looked over to her on the couch and noticed Miley's tear stained face. She headed for the couch and knelt down in front of Miley, unsure what Miley was thinking.

"Miley?" As Lily said her name in her soft, caring, loving voice, it sent Miley off again. She blindly reached out and was grateful when Lily allowed her to cling onto her. Lily had to fight her own tears that were threatening to fall as she let Miley sob into her and grip her like her life depended on it.

"Baby, don't cry, it'll be ok. I know it's hard but I'm here for you, so is your dad and Oliver and... We're all here for you, please don't be upset."

"I'm sorry…" Miley's muffled voice replied into her jumper.

Lily gave a short, soft laugh "You don't have anything to be sorry about, If anything I'm sorry, you know…for your neck" She whispered the last part so that Oliver didn't hear. Her statement caused Miley to pull back and look at her through teary eyes.

"Ah well, at least people know you're mine" Lily's cheesy smile and flippant statement finally caused Miley to smile for the first time since she got the news. She laughed and hugged Lily close again.

Lily got a whiff of Miley's shampoo and smiled. "You are mine, and I love you"

Oliver, who was sitting at the piano, felt a wave of affection hit him. He was glad the girls had each other; they really were soul mates. He stood up and coughed loudly.

"I love you too Miley, so where's my hug?" He shouted, as he grinned cheekily. The girls looked up at him and they laughed happily. Lily stood up and watched as Miley ran to Oliver and grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug that made him look as though he regretted asking for one. Lily realised just how lucky she really was to have Oliver and Miley.

"Get you cute butt over here, Trescott!" Her girlfriend giggled as she and Oliver opened an arm to make room for Lily in their embrace. She laughed and ran over to them and they were all soon enveloped in a large hug.

Oliver - happy to keep the good mood going - suddenly remembered a song they had created when they were younger. He wondered if the girls remembered it too.

"Malibu Trio, Malibu Trio, Malibu Trio, That's what we are" He heard both girls gasp and knew they did remember it.

"If you want to find us, search near and far" They all broke apart and the girls watched as Oliver did the actions; his hand saluting over his eyes and his other hand pointing outwards.

"We fight pirates, We fight Ghosts " Lily chimed in, as she posed holding a gun.

"We fight monsters who eat our toast" Miley giggled holding her fists out, she always loved saying that part.

"If you think you're in trouble" Oliver stated, changing his action to standing tall and straight.

Lily did the same action, "If you think you need help"

And Miley stood between them, saluting as she gave a defiant look. "Just show us your monsters; we'll give them a skelp!"

"Because, we are eight" Oliver grinned, holding eight fingers up.

"We are great" Lily grinned, holding her thumbs up

"And we're going to use your granny as bait!" All three friends shouted, throwing their hands in the air and grinning widely. They all started laughing, to the point of tears in their eyes, and fell back into a hug.

"Oh Oliver, I can't believe you remembered it. Hell, I can't believe I remembered it!" Lily laughed, wiping her eyes.

"We were so dorky!" Miley giggled, as she too wiped her eyes.

"But we were great at song and dance!" Oliver said, causing them to laugh again.

"If you ask me, ya'll are crazy!" Robbie Ray chimed in, as he came down the stairs chuckling, having watched in amusement, the three friends rejoice about the past and cheer themselves up immensely.

"Well kids, it's 8.50am so I'll take you to school ok" Oliver and Lily nodded, and went over to the front door to grab their shoes and bags.

"You'll be ok for 15 minutes bud?" Robbie Ray questioned his daughter softly. She nodded and smiled, looking over at her friends.

"I'll be fine Daddy" And Robbie Ray knew she wasn't just answering his question. He hugged his daughter again before releasing her and heading for the front door.

"C'mon then kids!"

Lily walked over to Miley and drew her into her arms. "You'll be alright Miles? I don't want to leave you if you need me"

Miley smiled warmly at Lily's consideration, "I always need you Lily, but I'll be ok, don't worry" Lily accepted it, and smiled as Miley gave her a kiss on the corner of her smile. They let go off each other and Miley waved them all off before closing the door and decided to go for a sleep, god knows she could use it now.

The ride to school was uneventful and they eventually arrived with a few minutes to spare. As they got out the car, Oliver and Lily thanked Robbie Ray, before watching him drive off. Oliver turned to walk and noticed Lily standing staring after Robbie Ray's car.

"She'll be alright Lils, I swear" Lily smiled to herself, knowing his words were true. Turning to him, he smiled encouragingly and they made their way into school. Both trying to pretend as though nothing were wrong, but finding it hard because it was far from how they were feeling.

Lily was finding it more difficult to remain calm, and she nearly lost it in her second period. She was sitting in history class, Ms Kunkle acting as substitute for Mr Corelli, and the names of attendance were being read out.

"Andrews"

"Here"

"Benson"

"Here"

"Brickstock"

"Here"

"Cummings"  
"Here"

"Duarte"

"Here"

"Johnson"

"Here"

"Matthews"

"Here"

"Milton"

"Here"

"Newton"

"Here"

"Oaken"

"Here"

"Ross"

"Here"

"Stewart"

"Stewart? Hmm…not here I take it!"

"Trescott"

"Here"

"Well it appears the only person not here is Stewart…Truanting I suppose"

As Ms Kunkle said this, Lily felt anger bubble inside her. How dare this woman assume Miley was off because she couldn't be bothered coming to school. Miley was off for far worse reasons and this woman was taking badly about her; Lily would not have it and was about to say something. But Oliver – noticing what was about to happen- jumped in first.

"Um Ms Kunkle, Miley is off ill, she's not been feeling well lately.…." The woman seemed to ponder over his words before tutting.

"Well I did tell her not to come in…." She trailed off as she went back to writing on the board. Oliver turned and looked at Lily, who mouthed 'thanks' at him. He just nodded and winked.

The rest of the day went fairly well for Lily, she hadn't had anymore trouble with the teachers and noone really commented on Miley so Lily had no reason to get angry and defend her. By the time lunch came though, she was relieved. She was agitated, hungry and in need of a break. Making her way into the lunch room, she headed for the usual table and spotted Oliver and Rebecca already sitting there.

"Hey Lils"

"Hey Lily"

The young couple greeted her at the same time, giving their smiles.

"Hey guys, sheesh, I am so glad it's nearly time to go home, this day actually seems to be going slow on purpose…I mean I feel like the world is against me!" Lily groaned, laying her forehead on the table.

"I know how you feel…I've been trying not to think about Miley too much today, especially after I saved you from Kunkle second period." Lily laughed sheepishly.

"Is she alright?" Rebecca asked as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Lily looked at her before smiling, "Yeah, she's just got a few issues to sort out. But nothing to worry about…"

Oliver suddenly had a thought, "Hm speaking of Miley, did you get her books from her locker?"

Lily smacked her forehead and groaned in annoyance. "I knew there was something else, thanks Oliver, I'll be right back" And with that she set off in the direction off Miley's locker.

After 10 minutes however, she realised she would not be right back, if Miley's locker had a say in it. Lily had tried everything to get the damn thing to open, and now she had resorted to smacking it and threatening to turn it into scrap if it didn't open. She'd entered Miley's birthday, her own birthday and Oliver's birthday and none of them worked. After a few more hits, she growled in frustration before eyeing the lock with distaste. That's when she noticed that one of the number's was wrong. Praying with all her might, she changed the number and attempted to unlock it. She nearly cried with happiness when the locker clicked and swung open. But her happiness was short-lived, as the one thing she had not expected, and didn't need, fell out the locker; a large white envelope. Lily swore out loud and picked the unwanted item up. Checking noone was around; she placed it in her bag and grabbed what books Miley needed, before putting them in her bag too and closing the locker with a loud bang. Leaning back against the row of lockers, she let out a large breath and pushed off, heading for the lunchroom again.

Unfortunately, as she walked, she noticed something else she didn't need. Jake Ryan was leaning against a row of lockers and was staring intently at her. She nearly hesitated in her walk, but decided she wasn't going to be bothered by him and continued on her way, hoping to pass him without any problems. Walking towards him, she passed by and he didn't utter a sound. It was only when her back was to him did he finally shout out to her.

"Where's Miley? I need to speak to her" Lily stopped as he said Miley's name and stood still for a moment, before raising her head and replying over her shoulder.

"Not here" She replied flippantly, and went to walk away again.

"Don't play dumb with me Trescott; you're her best friend…so I know…you know…where she is. Now I'll ask again, where…is…she…?" He stated slowly, and Lily could hear the anger in his voice.

Really not in the mood for him, she replied just as slowly and just as angrily. "She's…not…here!" It was true, Miley wasn't at school, but Lily wasn't going to tell him anymore than that.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got other places to be!" She made to walk away once more, but his hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and she gritted her teeth.

"Don't fucking lie to me, and don't try to walk away either. This is bloody important, so you better tell me where the bitch is!" That was the last straw for the blonde; it was bad enough that he was touching her but to insult Miley was a step too far. She had been dying to get a shot on him after the bowling and this was her chance. In a matter of seconds, she had dropped her bag, swung round and threw her fist at the boy's face; bursting his nose and sending him sprawling onto the floor. Standing over him, she watched the blood drip onto his shirt.

"You're the bitch Jake. You know that's your problem, you don't listen to anything anyone says, the only person you care about is yourself. You're just an ignorant, selfish asshole. And as for Miley, I'm not telling you shit about her. She doesn't like you, she never did and she never will. So why don't you take my advice and stay the fuck away from her!" Lily sneered angrily at him, before turning back round to grab her bag.

Jake took this as his time to attack and he stood up, lunging at the unaware blonde. She turned just in time, to see him swing and he caught her in the right eye, throwing her backwards. As she slid across the ground, her anger multiplied. This bastard was asking for it and she was finally going to give him it. She quickly rose to her feet and watched as he lunged for her again. This time she was ready however and swiftly moved out his way, bringing her knee up as she did and catching him in the guts. He wheezed and sent his hand up at her face, smacking her cheek, and scratching it with his ring. Once again, he threw himself at her and grabbed hold of her tightly, throwing her into the lockers. She responded by pushing back forcefully and crashing him into the opposite lockers.

The banging of metal had alerted a student nearby and they ran back into the lunch room yelling about a fight. All the students instantly rushed out towards Lily and Jake, noone wanted to miss this. Lily took a second to realise that she was suddenly surrounded by a large group of students, and tried hard to ignore their shouting and cheering. She couldn't let Jake get any good shots on her; so she focused all her attention back on him. He seemed unfazed by the crowd and he wiped his bleeding nose and eyed Lily angrily. Lily could feel her eye begin to tingle and wondered what she looked like to the other students. She watched as Jake shifted before running at her, his arm swinging to hit her in her eye again. Lily ducked and kicked her leg into his back, sending him flying into the crowd of students, who then sent him hurling back at the blonde.

Unfortunately, this time he did manage to catch her in the eye, and she felt the instant flow of blood trickle down her face. Her anger unconsciously forced her into throwing her fist at his jaw and she succeeded in hitting it, sending him into the lockers. She ran at him and tackled him back against the lockers again. Both were now trying to get a grip of each other, wrestling against the ratting metal, breathing heavily and wearing expressions of fury. Jake somehow managed to get his foot up and he pushed with all his might; causing Lily to fly backwards into the crowd which parted for her. However, as she landed on her back, she automatically rolled back and up onto her feet, her eyes focusing back onto Jake. The crowd of students gasped and Jake looked outraged. This time his fury got the better off him and as he ran at Lily again, she dodged it, drove her fist into his gut and swung her other fist at his nose. Everyone heard the crack and watched him soar back against the lockers, before sliding down them in defeat.

Suddenly the hall was silent as Lily stood there, eyes blazing, panting heavily, blood dripping from her face, and fists clenched menacingly. The silence was broken however as a voice sounded and movement came from the crowd.

"Out the way people, move it, that's my best friend fighting…." Lily turned to see Oliver fall through the crowd, followed by Rebecca. The couple took one look at Lily and gasped horrified.

"Lily…what the hell…." Lily scoffed weakly and tossed her head at the unconscious, beaten figure of Jake Ryan, slumped against the lockers. Oliver's eyes widened before he turned back to the crowd.

"Right break it up people, the fights over, you can all go back before the teachers show up." At the mention of teachers, the students took his orders and rushed back into the lunchroom, muttering away about the fight and how Jake Ryan got beat up by a girl.

When there was finally noone left but Jake, Lily Oliver and Rebecca, Oliver sighed and turned to Lily. Rebecca – knowing what he was going to say – laid her hand on his arm. He nodded and sighed again.

However Lily got there first, "Oliver I know what you're going to say. I know I was stupid, I know I've done wrong and I know this is the last thing Miley needs. But I had my reasons ok, so just leave it" She stated, as she touched her eye, feeling the oozing blood.

Staring at his best friend, Oliver frowned. "You're right Lily, you _were_ stupid, you _were_ wrong, and it _is_ the last thing that Miley needs!" Lily looked away, knowing he was disappointed in her. She failed to notice him smile.

"But whatever reasons you had, I know they'll have been the right ones" He laughed softly as her head snapped up and a look of shock graced her face.

"He's right Lily. Although I don't like violence, if I'd have been in your shoes, I'd have smacked the bastard too." Even Oliver was surprised now; he'd never heard Rebecca swear before. She laughed at the two friends faces, before making her way over to Lily, touching her face gently. Lily winced and moved away.

"Maybe we should continue this outside, before one of the teachers comes down this hall and find us." Lily and Oliver nodded and the three of them ventured off outside, behind the school, to a large oak tree that Oliver, Lily and Miley had found in their first year of Highschool.

As they finally settled beneath the shaded shelter of the tree, they sat in silence for a few minutes. The three were awkwardly looking in different directions and only when Lily gritted her teeth and bowed her head did anyone move.

Rebecca and Oliver exchanged looks and Rebecca nodded her head in the direction of the blonde, urging Oliver to speak to her. He smiled at his girlfriend as she placed her hand on his arm, before shifting his gaze to the beaten blonde.

"So you fancy telling us those reasons of yours?" He asked gently.

And Lily did. By the end, both Rebecca and Oliver were just as angry as Lily had been,

"I can't believe that asshole! He really said that…well you were right, you did have reasons and bloody good ones." Oliver's voice was filled with rage and he took a few breaths to calm down. Rebecca was sitting rubbing her head, Lily was aware that the brunette was feeling just as angry.

"I knew he was dick, but I never expected him to act like that!" Rebecca was shaking her head, finding it difficult to believe Jakes actions.

"Anyway" Oliver sighed, "How are you feeling?" As soon as he asked, he instantly regretted it because he knew it was a very stupid question to ask. But Lily just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright Ollie. Just got a few bumps and bruises…" She grinned cheekily and Oliver laughed at her. Rebecca, found it far from humorous though and made her feelings clear.

"You guys are unbelievable! Lily, you're sitting there covered in blood and all you can do is laugh. Look at your face!" She sighed hard, "And you…." She moved her inspecting fingers from Lily's face, to point at Oliver, whose grin swiftly disappeared.

"You are just as bad!" The brunette scowled at her wide-eyed boyfriend.

Lily smiled knowing Rebecca cared so much. "You're right, I'm sorry. But it's just…if I don't make a joke and laugh, I'll only end up crying" She sighed, "Plus it takes my mind off Miley for a while"

At the mention of Miley's name, Oliver's eyes widened and he groaned.

"Speaking of which, she is going to flip when she gets a look at you!"

Lily bit her lip, looking unsure. "It's that bad, huh?"

Her reply was a pair of incredulous looks.

"It's very bad Lily" Rebecca stated, to which Oliver followed "And very noticeable"

His words caused Lily to smile. _"As noticeable as her hickie no doubt!" _She noticed the strange looks from her friends and shook her head, trying to look serious.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, looking at Oliver more than at Rebecca. He merely shrugged and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know Lils…maybe you could…" He was cut off Rebecca though, who thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"Tell her" She simply stated. It was clear though, that her answer was not so obvious because the next thing she knew, the blonde and the brunette began to laugh. She stared at them confused, until they stopped and shook their heads.

"No way, there is no way I can tell her…she'll go mad, and trust me you do not want to see a mad Miley. Sad I can handle, Happy I can handle, Grumpy I can even handle, but Mad is something I can't handle" Oliver nodded in agreement with Lily's words.

"She's scary…." Oliver shivered, remembering the several times he had witnessed Miley become mad. He'd lost a few chest hairs in the process of her tirade.

"You can hide at mine, and we'll sort you out. Then…" Once again the boy was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"No"

"But…"

"No buts Lily. You and Miley are in a relationship now; it counts even more than your friendship. You have to tell her, it's in the rule book of dating; you share everything, no matter what. Besides she won't be that bad, if anything, she'll be mad at first but then her protective side for you will kick in. But Lily you're going to tell her, because if you don't, I will!"

Lily grumbled and crossed her arms, "I don't like your girlfriend…"

Oliver did the same, "Me neither…"

Rebecca gave a big smile, knowing she had won the argument.

"Alright, once again you're right. I'll tell her, I promise. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you…" Rebecca giggled, and hid behind her grinning boyfriend.

Suddenly a bang was heard coming from the school, and the three teens looked up.

"Shit, it's Kunkle. We've got to move or she's gonna find us…." Oliver said, his voice rising a tone higher. Lily looked around, and suddenly had the thought to look up.

"Quick, we need to go up" As fast as humanly possible, they mounted the tree and hid high up in the branches, sitting extremely still and extremely quiet. They watched as Ms Kunkle walked around underneath them, muttering to herself and tutting away, before she finally gave up and headed back towards the school. All three of them let out a relieved breath and dropped out of the tree, careful to keep an eye out for anymore teachers.

"Guys, I've gotten you involved enough and I don't want to get you into any more trouble ok. So you head back into school, if the teachers ask, pretend you don't know what's happened and you haven't seen me ok. I'm going to leave and head for Miley's; since I'm going to be expelled anyway I might as well go home now"

"You're sure?" Oliver questioned, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, so just go before Kunkle comes to look for us again." She gave them a thankful hug and made a dash for the school gates, heading in the direction of the Stewart household. Rebecca and Oliver watched her go before turning themselves and rushing back into the school, hopefully unnoticed.

"Daddy, do you think I've brought it on myself?" Robbie Ray had returned 15 minutes after leaving, and on his return he found his daughter asleep on her bed. He decided to leave her as he thought she deserved the sleep and now they were sitting, 3 hours later, on the couch together, finishing their detailed conversation. They'd discussed everything about it, the police protection, the plan for the concert, their feelings, everything. Now they were just relaxing. As soon as he heard what she said, Robbie Ray squeezed his daughter tighter in his arms.

"Darlin, noone deserves this, and you most certainly don't. This is in no way your fault, so don't even think that for a moment. We've got to stay strong for each other, because I don't think this is going to disappear or stop any time soon. We have to be prepared." Miley listened to his words and nodded against his chest. She glanced at the letter on the table in front of them, and sighed.

She was about to speak again, when a series of loud knocks sounded at the door. Robbie Ray got up from the couch and walked over to the door, not expecting anyone today. As he opened the door, he had a smile on his face ready to greet his guest, but as he got a look at the guest the smile vanished.

"Lily? What in Sam Hill's happened?" There - slumped against his doorway - stood the young blonde, panting and struggling to stay standing, her right eye swollen and stained with dry blood, which had also stained most of the right side on her face and neck. Robbie Ray also noticed the tiny cuts on her left cheek, and her knuckles appeared to have blood seeping out of them too.

Lily gave a small smile, "Hey…" Her voice trailed as she felt herself slip forward towards the ground, but the pain never came. Rather she was swept up in the older gentleman's arms, and carried into the house.

On hearing her girlfriend's name mentioned and then hearing her girlfriend's raspy voice, Miley looked up and her hands shot to cover her mouth as she let out a terrified gasp at the vision of the bloody blonde in her Father's arms. For the umpteenth time that day, Miley felt her eyes water as she moved to allow her Father to place Lily down on the couch.

"Nice catch Mr S" Lily teased, as she slowly sat up on the couch beside Robbie Ray, who was now sitting by her side, checking her wounds.

"Lily, I'm not going to ask any questions yet. First I'm going to clean those wounds, I hate to leave you but I'm going to have to head to the shop for antiseptic; I'll only be about 20 minutes. Are you going to by alright till I come back?" He questioned her gently. She nodded and smiled again.

"I've been like this for about an hour, so I'm sure another 20 minutes won't hurt. I'll be ok, thanks"

He smiled fondly down at the brave blonde as he stood and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back" And as he passed by Miley, he placed a discreet hand on her shoulder before walking to the front door, and leaving the house.

Lily heard the car engine roar before it left the drive and screeched off. Knowing that Miley had yet to come near her, or even speak to her, she braced herself and looked over to the frozen brunette.

"Hey Miles, how are feeling now?"

"What…happened?!" Miley ignored Lily's question and instead asked her own.

"Miles…"

"Don't 'Miles' me Lillian Trescott! Look at the state of you, your face…what have you done? Do I even want to know? You _know_ I've been struggling with my own problems, and you have to do something this _stupid_…I can't deal with this right now!" Miley by now had moved and was standing over the blonde, her eyes filled with anger and her arms flailing around. Lily couldn't believe Miley was blaming it all on her, as if Lily had done something like this intentionally to annoy or hurt Miley.

"Oh, forgive me for thinking that I should stand and let Jake insult you without saying or doing anything about it…" As soon as his name left her mouth, Lily cursed herself. She knew Miley would be even more annoyed at her, now that she knew Jake was involved.

"Jake? You mean you look like this because of him?!" Miley was screaming by now, and Lily flinched slightly.

"He looks a lot worse than I do!"

"_Shit" _Lily felt like dying, everything that was coming out her mouth was the wrong thing. Everything that was coming out her mouth was making Miley more and more angry, which was the last thing the blonde wanted.

"You fought him? I can't believe this…" Miley placed her hands over her face and pursed her lips, angrily. Lily looked up at her and decided she wasn't taking this from Miley – upset or not.

"Yeah, so what if I fought him. The bastard deserved it. I was happily walking back to the lunch room after I picked up your good damn books, and he just had to start on me. Asking where you were, telling me I was a fucking liar, calling you a bitch, touching me and aggravating me even more than he already had from the bowling incident. So I punched him and told him he was the bitch and he was an asshole. He went for me and we fought. You think that I'm going to let him insult the person I love most in the world and get away with it, well I'm sorry that I care so much about you Miley. I know you are suffering and you're upset, hell I've had my mind on nothing else all day, and the last thing I wanted was to be the cause of anymore upset, but I did what I did and I'm proud of it" By now Lily's voice had decreased from shouting level to whispering. She glanced once more at Miley who was now staring at her, before bowing her head, getting up from the couch and turning her back on the brunette.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go home, before I cause any more damage…" She trailed off and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Miley's body pressed against her back, and her arms wrapped around Lily's waist.

"Lily, don't leave, please. I'm sorry, and I was wrong to get angry at you when you've done nothing wrong. I've had a really shitty day and here I am taking it out on the person that _I _love most in the world. Please forgive me…I didn't mean to get angry with you. You just scared me." Lily closed her eyes; she knew Miley was only upset, and she had expected grief from her over the fight anyway.

Slowly turning around as Miley let go of her, she looked deeply into the apologetic eyes of her girlfriend. Sighing, she pulled the brunette into her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling Miley's arms tighten around her.

Breathing in the scent of Miley, she relaxed her body against her. "I know you're sorry Miley, and I'm sorry too. It's not exactly a good thing that I've gotten in a fight, especially with that prick Ryan but…I don't regret protecting you. And you know I'm going to do it in the future anyway so it makes no difference what you say"

"You _were_ only protecting me, and I shouldn't get angry at you for doing that. Who else is going to be my blonde bodyguard…?" The girls smiled and broke apart to look at each other. They stared into each others eyes, safe in the knowledge that their fight was finished and they were ok now.

Lily suddenly started laughing, "What are we like? Having a little fun this morning and having a little fight this afternoon…" She laughed even more as Miley began to blush, and hit her playfully.

"I think Daddy noticed it" Miley stated self-consciously hiding the bite on her neck, as her embarrassment grew.

"He couldn't miss it, look at it" Lily replied, teasingly eyeing it closely.

"Lily…" Miley groaned, her face burning even more. She gave the grinning blonde a gentle push, and sent her falling down onto the sofa. Lily just laughed heartily and moved along the sofa, to make room for Miley. As Miley settled down beside her, Lily lifted her arm and, as Miley shifted comfortably to lean on her, Lily put her arm across the back of the sofa, around Miley.

"You look a little red Miles!" Miley responded by burying her head into Lily's shoulder, mumbling something into her shoulder. Lily just smiled, before leaning her head on the back of the sofa and closing her eyes.

They sat a while in silence. Miley eventually lifted her head to look at the blonde, and trailed her eyes all over Lily's wounds. Lily feeling as though she was being examined, cracked her eyes open and tilted her head to the right, watching Miley watch her.

"Are you in pain?" Miley finally asked, reaching out to touch Lily's face. She watched as Lily flinched and twitched as her fingers caressed her sore eye and cheek.

"Not unless you touch it" Lily smiled, but she was enjoying the soft contact from Miley. Miley stopped the contact and leant up, giving Lily's cheekbone the most gentlest of kisses before she rested her head in the crook of Lily's neck and took a soft breath, enjoying the familiar smell of ghost.

Both girls closed their eyes, and soon they dozed off. However, their snooze only lasted about 10 minutes, because Robbie Ray entered the house and slammed the door rather loudly, giving them a fright.

"Sorry kids, I didn't realise you were sleeping" Robbie Ray truly hadn't realised they were, or he'd have entered more quietly and left them to their sleep. Once again he felt a rush of love, as he saw them snuggled together on the couch. Their intimacy did not make him feel strange, it seemed natural and comfortable and he was glad.

"Well, c'mon kiddo, Sit here and I'll fix your face." He waited at the breakfast table for Lily to come over, and as she did, he pulled a seat out for her and sat down in front of her, with the wipes in his hand.

"This is gonna sting a little Lily, so I apologise in advance alright" It took roughly 5 minutes of growling, hissing, flinching, hand squeezing and encouraging words from Miley, before Lily was finally cleaned up. The only evidence left of her fight was her black eye. Thankfully, the scratches had not left deep marks and the swelling of her eye and knuckles had gone down. Robbie Ray had listened to Lily tell him the story of her fight and he had been very understanding and supportive.

"So, that was the only bad thing that happened at school today" Lily's eyes widened as he said this, she had been so worried about everything else she had forgotten about the letter. She was about to mention it when her phone began to ring. She excused herself and went to go get it.

"Hello…Yes Mom, it's me…Yes, I'm alright…Yes, I was in a fight…Yes, I know it was stupid but…No, I'm at Miley's…No, Mr Stewart has cleaned me up…I know, yes I know, No Mum, I'm not getting angry…Yes I will, but I've got something to talk to Miley about first, then I'll come home ok…Yes…Ok…Ok…I Love you too…Bye Mom" Lily snapped her phone shut and gave an apologetic smile to the Stewarts. She put her phone back in her bag and prepared for the reaction to what she was about to do. Bracing herself and taking a deep breath, she reached into her bag and began to pull the white envelope out. It hadn't even gotten fully out the bag before she heard Miley rush away and up the stairs. She took the letter out and handed it to a saddened Robbie Ray.

"I'm sorry Mr S; it was in her locker today."

He took the letter from her and smiled; "It's alright kiddo"

He made to go after Miley, but Lily stopped him and told him she would do it. He nodded and gave the letter to the young female and watched her as she made her way up to his daughter. Running his hands through his hair, he wondered just how much more everyone was going to be able to handle.

**Author's Note :: **So like I said, the chapters are getting longer now because I'm adding in extra events and details. But hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it - I love the Jake/Lily fight then Miley/Lily fight - it was always in my plan to have one, hope it came out as good as I envisioned....! :)


End file.
